The legend's of the ghostateares
by Artzilla406
Summary: there is a legend of three warrior's with power's unheard of and they will fight off the demon's with the dragon warrior and protect the valley of piece. oc x tigress oc x song oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is Artzilla are here and this is kung fu Rider legends of the ghostateers and this will be my own version of this story and it will almost go with the movie, I hope you all like it well again without the further do it's showtime.**

 **FYI I do not own anything! exept my oc's.**

* * *

 **First Prove.**

?: OK let's see ghost driver: check, gun gun saber: check, my six rider eyecons: check, the ore/self eyecon: check,all ten eyecons, the grateful eyecon and the Mugen Ghost Eyecon: check and all of the ghost gadgets: checkOK I got everything  
this is going to be awesome.

today is a really special day after saving up a year of my money I was finally able to go to the kamen rider Convention with my two friends and I have all of my kamen rider ghost Merchandise with me.

Oh right, I forgot introduce myself. I'm naoto himura I have black hair and brown eyes and wearing a black shirt and grey jacket wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers. i am going to the kamen rider con with my friends and they have there own ghost  
merchandises. with me are Alex and soul, alex is a funny guy to be around with and he ware's a black jacket with a blue t-shirt and wear black pants. he has raven-like hair and has baby blue eyes he has kamen rider specter merchandise and he has the  
rider eyecons of riders Fourze, OOO, W, Decade and Agito and the five of specter's eyecons and even the deep specter eyecon. soul is a little shyish to others but has a good heart he has red heir and green eyes he wears a green t-shirt has peach colored  
cargo pants, he has kamen rider Necrom merchandise (megaulorder and two eyecons) and has Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Faiz and Ryuki rider eyecons. we are at the entreats of the building with me and alex have are belt's on are wast and soul has his megaulorder  
on his left arm and we are stocked to be here.

Alex: Alright! We finally here in ka~men ri~der coma-con!

Me: Man alex you are excited to be here.

Alex: I know naoto and it's going to be great, right soul?

Soul: Ya right just don't go too crazy in there we don't want to get kick't out.

Alex: There you go soul worrying about us again come on soul, just cool off will ya?

Me: Well i'm with soul on this one alex, just turn down your craziness a bit for today ok?

Alex: All right i'll just play it cool for now.

Me: OK, now we got that settled let's get going.

Alex & soul: right.

as they said that we head into the building and as we continued to walking something glowed bright that cot soul's eye.

Soul: hey guy's check this out.

we came to were soul is and found a orb that glowed in gold with a warm shine to it.

Alex: What do you think it is?

Me: I have no idea.

Soul: Uh...guy's.

As he said we look up and saw a portal that's glowing gold the same gold as the orb.

Alex: hey guy's do you recognize what this mean's?

Me and Soul: I think so/Yes.

As all three of us think for a sec we all know that the answer is crystal clear.

all three: Aw crud.

As we said that the portal started to suck us in and we can't hold onto anything because there is nothing to hold on _too_.

Me: You two know how this goes right?

Alex: Ya if we got separated me and soul will find you. OK?

Me: OK. I'll be waiting.

Soul: Well this is it.

All three: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The three of us are now separated and everything around me have gotten white and then all black.

* * *

?: H...hey...hey are you alright?

I started to walk up i started to open my eyelids and my vision started as a blur as my eyesight started to clear i see standing before me is . . . a panda wearing just a pare of pants and a duck who is wearing a noodle bowl hat with chopsticks and a  
red chines close. And i got curious and look at myself and i am a tiger with white fur with black strips and i'm wearing a orange shirt with black pants i look back on the two.

?: Hey you are awake. I was getting worried there.

?: Well it's good to see someone who is OK, are you OK?

Me: Y-ya i'm OK, who are you two?

?: Oh well i'm Mr. Ping and this is my son Po good to meet you . . .

Me: Oh how rude of me my name is naoto himura nice to meet you too.

Mr. Ping: Ah good to meet you too naoto, welcome to my noodle restaurant.

Me: Oh thank you Mr. Ping.

I pretended to not know who they are and that is because i'm a fan of kung fu panda movies and kamen rider and i am inspired by both of them for there will to protect the innocent and fight off villeins and it inspired me to one day fight off foes and  
protect the innocent.

Me: Hey Mr. Ping is it alright for me to work here for a few day's?

Mr. Ping: why of coarse you can let me get you a apron OK.

Po: Oh ho this is going to be great.

Me: Yep, and ihave a feeling we are going to get along just fine Po.

Mr Ping: Po! Naoto! it's time to get to work!

As he said it me and Po went inside the noodle shop and get to work.

* * *

 **Po's Dream**

Dream Po is walking in the desert and wearing a straw hat and a white chines shirt and holding a BO staff."Legend tells of a legendary warrior who kung fu skill's were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of danger for worthy foe's." he  
stop's and in front of him is a tavern. Po open the door's revealing a bunch of bandits doing there things he walked through them to a empty table with a bowl of dumplings. When he sit's down to eat all the bandits rush to the table were Po is sitting.

Ox bandit: I see you like to chew. maybe you would should chew,ON MY FIST!

The ox bandit slam's on the table hoping to scare Po. "The warrior said nothing when his mouth was full (he raise his hand) than he swallowed (making his hand giving a 'one minute' and swallowed) and then he spooked."

Po: Enough talk let's fight. (Shashabooey!)

After he said that he make's a pose and start to kung fu fight all of the bandit's in the tavern. "He was so deadly in fact his enemies will go blind from over exposure of pure awesomeness."

Female Leopard bandit: MY EYE'S!

Croc bandit: HE'S TOO AWESOME!

female bunny: And attractive.

Male bunny: how we can repay you?

Po: there is no charge of awesomeness or attractiveness. (kablooey)

He make's his foe's go flying upwards throw the roof will he is still fighting. "it madder not how many enemies he fasted they were no match for his bodacity" he was furry kicking the bandies in the face when he see a horrid of wolf's and leopard's came  
flying at him, when he reviled his right eye it glowed and resulted a gold explosion and we see him walking on the wood dock. "Never before they see a panda so feared and so loved even the most heroic hero's of all of china 'the furious five, bowed  
and respected the this great master."

Dream Monkey: we should hang out.

Po: agreed.

The five and Po took there stance and in front of them is a army of wolves. "But hanging out will half to wait cause when you facing the ten thousand demon of demon mountain there is one the max and that's-"

Dream Monkey: Po. get up.

Dream tigress: you'll be late for work.

Po: Huh?

Wen he said that he fell and landed to reality.

* * *

 **First Prove.**

I walk up intrepidly to see Po laying on his back and i half to guest that he was in a dream a bout him doing kung fu.

Me: TheKung fu dream again Po?

Po: Yes. _sigh._

Mr. Ping: Po, naoto! get up.

Me: coming Mr. Ping! Po I'll meet you down stars.

Po: K.

I got up from my spear bed that Mr. Ping gave me for a few week's at work and went down stares to get to work and Mr. ping is nice enough too teach me on how to make noodles and i have good progress, i got to know Po more and he dose the same for me.

Mr. Ping: Ah naoto great to have you up. where's Po?

Me: he is still up in his room (thump) and if i half to guest he is trying to do a flip again.

Mr. Ping: Hey po what are you doing up there?

Po: Uh nothing. (thump)

Me: _sigh_. Don't worry Mr. ping he will come down right about-

Before i finish my sentence he came falling down the stares again.

Me: Now.

Po: Sorry dad.

Mr. Ping: Sorry didn't make the noodle's, and what are you doing up there making that noise?

Po: Oh nothing just have a crazy dream.

Mr. Ping: About what?

Me: Order for table one, three and eight Mr. ping.

Mr. Ping: Ok. what are you dreaming about?

Me: _Oh boy._

Po: What was i dreaming about, uh i was dreaming about uh . . uh noodles.

Mr. Ping: noodles? you were realy dreaming about noodles.

Po: Uh ya what was i dreaming about, _gasp_ care-

Me: (grabbing the shurekin) I got it Po.

Po: Thank's man you are the best.

Me: No problem Po.

Mr. ping: Oh happy day, my son finally has the noodle dream.

As Mr. Ping is glad that po has the noodle dream I was handing out the noodles to the customers.

Me: hehehe, here is you order sir

Pig: thank you, say have you ever herd of the furious five?

Me: yes, yes i have sir. why you may ask?

Pig: well i have herd the dragon warrior tournament will coming soon.

Me: well my friend will be exited to hear this, and enjoy your meal sir. (leaves)

Pig: hmhmhm, what a nice guy.

Me: (came to the window) Still dreaming Po?

Po: ya.

Me: Hey i know what will cheer you up, the dragon warrior tournament is coming up soon to pick the dragon warrior and i know you will like it.

Po: Realty!

Me: ah hah, but we should get back to work just hang in there buddy.

Po: OK.

* * *

 **3rd person prove.**

Up high in the mountain there is a temple who the five, the master and the great master lived and how we see a red panda who is wearing a orange rob and is playing a flute his name is master shifu, unknowingly (for him is knowingly) five animals who are  
going to attack shifu first there is a light green snack then a monkey and a tiger and then a crane and finally a mantes who are charging at shifu. When he open his eye's he started to block all of the attacks and give's his judgment.

Shifu: Well done student's, if you are trying to disappoint me. tigress need's more ferocity, monkey greater speed, crane height, viper subtety, mantes (master Shifu) what!?

duck: ah it's master oogway, he want's to see you.

as he herd his name he ran into the pales to meet up with his master.

Shifu: master oogway you have summon me? Is something wrong?

In front of him is a shell on a stick when it slowly reviled to be a tortes who was meditating his name is master oogway.

Oogway: why there is something wrong for me to wont to see my old friend.

Shifu: so nothing's wrong?

Oogway: well i didn't say that.

when he is near the candles he blow the candles out one-by-one slowly, shifu wanted to blow out all of the candles but he dose not wont to interrupted his master but when he took a breath he blow out all of the candles.

Shifu: you wore saying?

Oogway: I have a vision, tailung will return.

When shifu hear that name he remember the night he went rampage into the temple.

Shifu: Bu-but that is impossible he is in prison!

Oogway: Nothing is impossible.

Shifu: Zang! fly to chargone prison and tell them to double the guards! Double there weapons! Double everything tailung dose not leave that prison.

Zang: Yes manser shifu. (hit's a pillar)honk!

Oogway: one often meet's his destiny on the rod he take's to avoid it.

shifu: we half to do something he can't just march on the valley and tack his revenge! He'll-he'll.

Oogway: you mind is like this water my friend is agitated it become's difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle the answer becomes clear.

as they look up they see a golden dragon with a scroll on it's mouth and it is-

Shifu: the dragon scroll?

Oogway: it is time.

Shifue: but who? who is worthy to be entrusted to limitlessness power to become the dragon warrior!?

Oogway: I don't know.

* * *

 **First prove.**

I have been good passing out orders to the costumers but Po is a little hard for him but he is hanging on but when his but touch the bunny's food the baby bunny's start to cry i came in to calm them down the bunny's and hey i'm good with kids as the day  
went by two ducks and a pig with a small gong went up and posted a poster that Po went wide-eyed and i know what he is going to say.

Po: Master oogway choosing the dragon warrior Today.

As Po tell everyone to go to the pales i went to Mr. Ping and tell him that "i'll be on break for a few minutes Mr. Ping" and waited for Po to get out when he was stopped by his dad to take the cart to sell noodle's to the pales. we went to the front  
of the stares and is ridiculously long and Po is trying to bring the cart up there witch is impossible for Po i follow him for a couple steps witch he is laying on the steps.

Po: Ya _huff_ almost there _huff_.

Me: uh it's a little to soon for you to say that Po.

Po: way is that?

Me: look.

As he look down he see's that he only took a few steps up.

Po: uh, OH NO!

Pig 1: Sorry Po, naoto.

Pig 2: we'll bring back you two a souvenir.

As the two pigs went up the stairs Po had that look of a crazy idea in his face.

Me: uh oh I know that look Po.

Po: No 'I'll' bring back a souvenir.

Me: oh boy.

Po: (take's off his hat and apparent) come on naoto we are going to the jade pales.

Me: ok

(meanwhile)

At the pales the ducks and the pigs are setting up the wooden animals shifu and oogway are walking down the stairs.

shifu: it's an historic day, is it master oogway?

Oogway: yes and the one i feared that i wood not to live to see, are your student's ready?

shfiu: yes master oogway.

Oogway: now know this old friend whom ever I choose will not just bring peace to the valley but also to you.

as oogway has told him shifu went to quick thought for what his master said.

Pig: let the tournament began!

As he said that the crowd had go wild with excitement for this special day but me and po got up to the stairs a little late with po exhausted and me have a good workout.

Po: ya! Ha ha.

Me: (look at the gate's) Uh Po we half to got now!

Po: Oh no wait! were coming.

He thought he could make it but instead he hit the door's.

Po: ow.

Me: Hey po are you ok.

Po: ya. Open the door, let us in!

Me: Hey po follow me and get on to my shoulders.

Po: OK, but are you shore?

Me: positive.

As I'm done with talking, I pick up Po up to my shoulders and not to be insulting the panda is heavy but it's good exorcise, I lead him to a small window to let him have to view.

Po: Thank's buddy I owe you big time.

Me: no problem Po just enjoy the show.

With Po happy to watch the tournament i started to think about my friend's Alex and soul i'm starting to get worried but my train of thought wus interrupted by master shifu.

Shifu: citizens of the valley of peace! It is a great honer to present to you Tigress, viper crane, monkey, mantes **The Furious Five**!

Po: Ah ha ha.

as shifu said that five went to the air doing there stile of kung fu and wen they hit the ground and stroke a pose crane release a gust of wind to the stage

Po: Ya! The furious five!

But the wind knock the stick witch is supported the blind and knock Po off right of my shoulders.

Me: Po! are you ok?

Po: ya

Shifue: warriors be prepare for the battle!

As he said that Po is trying to find a way to get inside but for me i stand back to get out of Po's way, he tried everything he can come up with and he landed on to some firework's, On the other side of the gate's oogway raise his hand and feel the presents  
of the dragon warrior.

Oogway: I sent's the dragon warrior is among us.

Wen shifu heard that he nod the the five and they went to there posts and lined in front of the there masters.

shifu: citizens of the valley master oogway will now choose the dragon warrior!

Wen me and po hear that he started to panic but when he look at the firework's he had a craziest idea ever.

Me: This is gotta be one of the most craziest ideas you have though about Po.

Mr. ping: Po? What are you doing!?

Po: what is it look like i'm doing! I'm going to see the dragon warrior!

Mr. ping: but i do not understand, you finally had the noodle dream!

Po: I lied i didn't dream about noodles dad. I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu! (falls down)

Me: hey Mr. Ping don't be hard on Po he just following his dream, (pats on po's shoulder) you tried Po.

Mr. Ping: Oh come on son and naoto let's get back to work.

Me&Po: ok

As I help up Po the firework's started and Po and i went flying to the wall and then we fly up into the air

Me&Po: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (boom) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Po and i look at each other) uh oh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh BAM!

* * *

Me and po landed hard on the ground with po on top of me, Po is looking at his surroundings and spotted the five and turned and see oogway pointing at him.

Po: oh uh what is going on? Ware uh what are you pointing at.

Me: I'll tell you if you get off of me.

Po: Oh! I'm so sorry buddy. (help's me up)

Me: that's OK Po all is forgiven.

Oogway: Interesting.

Tigress: Master oogway are you pointing at me?

Oogway: Him.

Me: _uh oh i see what this is going._

But before Po started to move away we all hear screaming in the crowd we turn to see a Ganma!

Ganma: **well well well look what we have here.**

Me: Ganma!

Po: Hey you know that thing.

Me: Ya I'll explain leader right now i have a job to do. (run to the ganma)

The five: Wait!

I didn't listen to them as i put my hand's to my wast my belt materials and as I remember what the transformation work's I started to pull out my ore eyecon and push the left button and push the button on my belt then place the eyecon in the slot and  
close the face and then pull the lever and the i hear the chant.

 **EYE~**

 **Get Ready People~! Get Ready People~!**

As the chant continues a black hoodie with orange lining came out of my belt and start to dance I put my two fingers on the back of my hand and I put my two finger's up to the sky and my other hand down and then bring them together and i said what every  
kamen rider would say in transformation.

Me: Henshin!

 **Kaigan! Ore! Let's Go! Dead Set! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go!Go!Go!Go!**

As the hoodie and I are in sink i have a black jumpsuit with orange lining and on my chest is an eye logo and on my mask is a orange line with black eyes on it and i have one horn on the top middle and i know that i have become . . . kamen rider ghost.

Me: I . . am kamen rider Ghost!

As i am done with my transformation everybody is in shock even shifu but Po is blown out of his mind seeing how awesome I am

Ganma: **GHOST! I should of know you will be here.**

Me: well ganma may are fists do the talking.

Ganma: **No our** ** _swords_** **will do the talking.**

Me: We shall. Let's go musashi.

I started to switch the eyecon for a new one and the eyecon I got out is musashi i press the button on the eyecon and then i put the eyecon in and then i close the face.

 **EYE~!**

 **Get Ready People~! Get Ready People~!**

As the chant started a red hoodie cam out of the belt, it had two blade's on the ends of the arms and a sword handle on the end of the hoodie and it looks like a ponytail.

Musashi: **OK Naoto.**

I pull and push the lever and-

 **Kaigan: Musashi! Kettō! Zubatto! Chō kengo!**

as me and musashi combined we became one my mask is replace with two swords cross together and I bring out my gan gun saber and made it into two sword's.

Me: Now ganma, come at me!

Ganma: **If that's your death wish so be it.**

We started to clash are swords at each other in a heated battle but I decided to finish this with a omega slash.

Me: Time to finish this, musashi?

musashi: **Of course.**

With musashi's approval I put one of my sword's in front of my belt and then my sword's started glow when the belt said.

 **EYES WIDE OPEN!**

 **Get Hyped People~! Get Hyped People~!**

I charge at the ganma slash one and then what i going to finish it i pull the trigger.

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

Me: HA!

As I slash the ganma the ganma's cloak came off of it and explode same with the ganma. I took out my eyecon and closed the face.

 **Oyasumi!**

Me: _hah_ all done.

As I said that the crowd cheered very loudly with excitement and holler.

Duck: Awesome!

Pig: Oh my goodness! that is so cool!

Bunny: Amazing!

I look at the crowd with no idea but my train of thought is intercepted by Po running up to me.

Po: THAT WAS SO AWESOME DUDE!

Me: Heh heh uh glad you like it Po.

But are conversation had to end by oogway walking toward us.

Oogway: Very interesting. The universe has broat us the dragon warrior and one the legendary warrior's.

Po: What?

Me: What?

Shifu: What!?

The Five: What!?

Mr. Ping: What?

That I did not see it coming, me? One of the legendary warrior's? As me and Po are confused everyone is cheering for me and Po and we see a lot of duck's and eight of them are caring two carers one of the duck's jester-ed me to get on and Po is on the  
other and the duck's are struggling to Carry Po's weight so I did the next best thing helping I help the duck's with the caring they dined but I insist on it.

* * *

meanwhile at the mountain's zang is flying to the prison with a scroll at hand and when he lands on his back after he bump's at the gate's two armored rhino's pointed there spears at him.

Zang: Wh-what what i delivering a massage from master shifu.

When they hear that they let him in as he walked to the warden he read the scroll and he said.

Chief rhino: what!? double the guard?! extra pro-cations?! your prison may not be calcified!? You doubt me prison security!?

Zang: Absolutely not shifu dose I'm gust a messenger.

Chief rhino: I'll give you a message for your master shifu, escape from chor gon prison is impossible. Ha ha ha ha impressive Essen it.

Zang um uh is impressive very impressive.

Chief rhino: one way in one way out, one thousand guards and only one prisoner.

Zang: yes exept that prisoner is tie long.

when they are at the elevator Zang is terrorized

Chief rhino: take us down.

the rhino guard's node as they lowered the elevator to the ground and the chief rhino rocked the elevator to scare zang as they are at the ground they are in front of a leopard who is wearing a shell with needles and it is no other then . . tie long him  
self.

Chief rhino: Behold: Tie long

Zang: I'll um i'll just what here.

Chief rhino: There is nothing to be worry about it's perfectly safe. Crossbows at the ready!

Zang: Crossbow's?

Chief rhino: Hey tough guy did you hear oogway has finally is going to give the dragon scroll and it's not going to be you.

Zang: what are you doing to him!?

Chief rhino: what is he going to do about it, i got him complacently immoralities. (step's on tie long's tail) Ha ha ha ha aw did i stoup on a weedy biddy kitty's tail aw.

Zang: i'm good i have seen enough. uh let's tell shifu that is nothing to be worry about.

Chief rhino: no he doesn't.

Zang: OK I'll tell him. Can we please go now?

As they are leaving a feather has landed in front of tie long and he open his eye's and he look down and use's his tail to pick up the feather to use his golden opportunity.

* * *

Duck: Thank you for your help and kindness legendary warrior.

Me: Uh your welcome sir.

Duck: No need to call me that.

Me: No No, I insist.

As I, Po and the duck's walked to the pales and then they drop Po on the floor and moved out to leave me and Po inside.

Po: uh huh uh I think there is a slight mistake uh everybody think's that i'm ah.

But as Po and I turn to see that were in the sacred hall of hero's po is in aw and turn in to geek mode as i stand on the side line's as Po looked at all of the items but as he look at a vase I have a feeling that he is going to tip the vase.

Me: Oh deer come on Po don't get too close to the vase. And you ignore me.

As Po is going to ask it a question i look to my left and see master shifu and he is not to happy.

Me: Uh Po.

Po: what is it?

Me: look to your left.

Po: ok (look's mindlessly) hey, now to- (realized) _gasp_! master shifu! (tip's the vase)

Me: (catches the vase) I got it. (put's the vase back)

Shifu: so you two are the legendary dragon warrior and one of the legendary warrior's hmm?

Po: uh I guess so.

ME: maybe.

Shifu: Wrong! You are not the dragon warrior you will never will be the dragon warrior until you have learn the secret's of the dragon scroll.

Me&Po: wooh.

Po: So uh how dose this work do you have a leader or a trample lean or some thing?

Me: (giving my self a face-Pam) Oh Po is not that easy.

Shifu: Your friend is correct do you think i am just going to give you the secret to limitlessness power?

Po: No i-

Shifu: One first to master the highest level of kung fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is some one like you.

Po: some one like me?

Shifu: Yes! look at you this fat butt,(hit's Po at the butt) flabby arm's, (hit's Po right at the arm) and this ridicules belly.

Me: Hey! (stand's in front of shifu) Back off!

Shifu: And you. Hmm it's difficult to see you as one of the legendary warrior's, the preferment's that you did is impressive but that dose not going to change my mind you may be a tiger like tigress but regardless that dose not make you one of the legendary  
warrior's.

Po: Hey oogway said that we- (shifu hold's Po's finger) _Gasp!_ the woshi finger hold not the woshi finger hold.

Me: Oh no not that.

Shifu: Oh you two know this hold?

Po: developed by master woshi and the third dynasty yes.

Shifu: And you must know what happen's when I flex my pinkie.

Po: G _asp!_ No no no.

Shifu: and you know what is the hardiest part is the hardiest part is cleaning up afterword's.

Po: OK, OK take it easy on me.

Shifu: now lesion closely you two, oogway may pick you two but when i'm throw with you (look's at Po) i promise that you are goin to wish. He. Hadn't! And you! (look's at me) the same with the panda. now are we clear?

Po: yes we're clear we're clear we are so clear.

Me: Ya crystal clear.

Shifu: Good Hmm hmm hmm I can't what to get started.

* * *

 **And done for part one, man that is long sorry for the wait but it was worth it i hope you like it and share a like if you like and part two will be coming up soon until then see you all later**

 **RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Artzilla and this is Chapter 2 of the legends at that Ghostateers. It's going to go the same way as the movie but it's a different version. I hope you like this story because I'm going to keep going till the end (** **the same as the other stories). Well, until then, let's get this show on the road.**

 **FYI same thing.**

Shifu opens the doors. The doors revealed the Furious Five training. Po is in awe and I keep my cool. Crane was flying to the giant jade tortoise deflecting arrow's it was trained with tigress next mantis zigzagging through them wooden warriors and went to the The fires of fury with viper and on the ceiling there is monkey swing around and going through the holes and lastly tigresses is avoiding and destroys one the mallets and a piece of the mallet went flying to Po's his four head but I caught with my hand in front of Po's forehead.

Shifu: Impressive tiger, now let's began.

Po: Wait, what? (looks Right in front of Him and fire shot up) Now?

Shifu: Yes, now unless the greatest oogway is wrong and you are not the dragon warrior and (look's at me) you are not the one if the legendary warrior's.

Me: Oh deer.

Po: OK um I don't know I can do all that and all of those moves.

Me: Ah come on Po you never know unless you try.

Shifu: your tiger friend is right again panda "you never know unless you try" but it's impossible for you.

Po: Uh ya maybe we can find a level that is suited for me.

Shifu: And what is that panda?

Po: Well i uh i'm not a master but uh let's just start at zero level zero.

Me: Uh Po, there is no such thing as 'level zero'.

Shifu: You are correct again tiger, there is no such thing as level zero.

Po: Hey maybe I should start with that. (walk's to the dummy)

Shifu: That? We use that to train children and for propping the door when is hot, but if you insist.

After he said that, the furious five walked up to the panda and the white tiger to see there demonstration.

Po: whoa, The furious five you so much bigger then my action figures except you mantes, you are about the same.

Me: Po! Don't be rude, (walked up to the five) sorry for Po's disrespect, he is just exited to see you guy's in person.

Monkey: That's OK my name is monkey, (extend's his foot) nice to meet you and great preferment's back there.

Me: (shack's his foot) My name is naoto himura nice to meet you too and thank you master monkey.

Shifu: Go ahead panda, show use what you can do.

Po: uh are they going to watch of some thing of i'll just what until they get back to work?

Shifu: Hit it.

Po: Oh OK i'm in I just eat um so i'm still digesting so my kung fu may not be as good as later on.

Shifu: Just hit it.

As shifu said that Po is now in front of the dummy and he is just talking and moving around the dummy and acting foolish.

Me: Po. just hit the dummy please.

Po: OK, OK man. (hit's the dummy softly)

Shifu: try again but this time hit it harder.

Po: (Hit's the dummy hard) How is that- (get's hit by the dummy)

When he got hit but a dummy he went flying into the training area and he's getting pummeled in their, first he was in the snakes that he accidentally did the splits and A mallet hit him sing into the tortoise and he was bouncing in getting it all around and Wayne got to the wooden warriors and he got hit everywhere in the face and the belly in the butt and finally his tender zone.

Me and Po: ouch his tenders/oooh oh oh oh my tenders.

When he put his hand on one when the boy his arms it continue to hit him and it keeps hitting him to the fiery fires when he was standing at The pipes and he was getting barbecued in there he slowly came crawling with burnt marks all over his body.

Po: uh hah how do I do?

Shifu: There is now a level zero. Now tiger it's your turn show us what you can do.

Me: Uh OK.

I went to the same thing as Po but different I try to keep my balance in the wooden stakes and trying to dodge the mallets and I managed to destroy one of them, I jumped out of the wooden snakes and landed on the Jade tortoise trying to keep my balance on my own way and when I went to the wooden warriors and I trying to block their hit's but some of them manage to hit me on the back and belly, as I went to the pipes I jump into a different spot of the pipe's and manege to get to the end with a Burned tail. As I went to five and Po they're all standing in aw.

Me: So how did I do? good? bad?

Shifu: No, you did good that's impressive, but that still won't convince me.

Me: Uh, OK I guess.

Po: That was so cool what you did.

Me: Thank you Po, it was nothing.

Mantes: Nothing? You just got in and out of there with just one burnt tail.

Me: And a couple of hit's on the belly and back. Come on Po on you feet, let's get you cleaned up. (leave's with Po)

* * *

At night the five is going to there room's and talking about the two.

Mantes: There is no word's

Crane: No defining it.

Viper: I don't understand what is master oogway is thinking the poor guy's is going to get them selves killed

Crane: The panda is so 'mighty' the dragon warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire.

Mantes: When he walk's the very ground shack's.

Monkey: Hey what about Naoto Himura? What do you guy's think of him.

Crane: Well his performance he showed is cool.

Mantes: And how did he change his personality and color?

Crane: Don't ask me, maybe we should ask him.

Viper: Well the guy did good in that fight.

Monkey: And what do you think he has other one's?

Mantes: I do not know.

Tigress: one would think that master oogway choose someone who actually know kung fu.

Crane: ya and at leases know how to touch his toe's.

Monkey: or see his toe's.

As the five talk for about Po and I little do they know that we are spying at them or should I say ease dropping on them and I see Po saddened.

Me: Hey Po don't let them get you down i know you'll do great in the future. Now come on let's get to sleep.

Po nod's as he follow's me to the hall way as we are waking Po is accidentally squeaking the floor and I try to lighten his weight but resort the failure as the floors keeped squeaking.

Me: We're almost at your room Po. (went to his room) There you go your new room.

Po: Thanks and thanks for staying for me buddy.

Me: No problem you'll do the same for me. OK I'll leave You to your thinking I'll be in my room if you need me, OK.

Po: OK.

As I leave Po's room The door leads to my room swings open revealing Tigress and she is not happy.

Me: Hello.

Tigress: You don't belong here neither dose the panda.

Me: Oh yeah why you don't think me and Po don't belong here.

Tigress: Because, this pales is only for warrior's not some flabby panda and a new Tiger like you.

Me: (cross my arm's) At lest I have commonsense, but you, you are only looking outside of the scroll take it from me tigress and look inside of the scroll instead of outside of it. Think about.

As I was going to my room I see Po walking out of his room and going somewhere and I know where so I follow him and leaving tigress to think and (unknowingly to them) she was blushing a little at me i continue to follow Po to where he is going to the peach tree where I see oogway is walking to the tree too.

Oogway: Ah the legendary warrior i'm so glad I walked into you.

Me: Uh thank you master oogway but call me naoto.

Oogway: Of course and I know you and the other two are not from around here.

Me: Yes, your right i'm not, man your good with this things.

Oogway: Thank you naoto.

Me: So you know about my eyecon's

Oogway: Yes I have and you did a grand show today.

Me: Again thank you master oogway. And master my we talk tomorrow?

Oogway: Very well.

Me: OK I'll meet you tomorrow in front of the temple.

As me and oogway are walking we see Po under the peach tree.

Oogway: I see you have found the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

Po: (turn's around with a mouth full of peaches) Oh is that what it is I'm sorry I thought it was a regular peach tree.

Oogway: I understand you eat when you are upset.

Po: Upset? I'm not upset what you think i'm upset.

Oogway: so why are you upset?

Po: _sigh_ I probably suck more today in the history of kung fu, the history of china, in the history of sucking.

Oogway: Probably.

Po: And the five, man you should seen them they totally hate me.

Oogway: Totally.

Po: How is shifu going to change me into the dragon warrior and how is he going to change naoto in to a legendary warrior, _sigh_ I'm not like the five, i don't have no claw's, no wing's, no venom, even mantes has those thingies.

Me: There called "mantes claws" Po.

Po: Right. _sigh_ maybe I should just quit and go back on making noodles.

Me: What! You can't quit now, don't them get you down man, is it you dream to learn kung fu Po?

Po: ya.

Me: Then don't let them get you down and keep moving forward.

Oogway: Quit, don't quit, noodle's, don't noodles you are too concerned for what's and what will be, there is a saying: yesterday is a history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that's why they called the present.

As oogway is done hee hit the tree and two peaches fell on to are hand's.

Me: I'm going to say this: That was awesome.

* * *

meanwhile at the prison tai lung is trying to unlock the shell with the feather and his tail when he is done the needles on the shell starting to come out of his back and all of the needle's came flying out of the shell and the shell unlock it self and with that we know one thing . . . tie long is back in fighting mode. chef rhino look down and see what is going on.

Chef rhino: OH NO!

Zang: What is happening?

He look down and all he see is tie long with out his shell.

Chef rhino: Fire crossbow's!

The rhino's fired three crossbow's so they hopefully to hit tai lung but as the fourth arrow fired it hit one of tie long's cuffs, the two rhinos gasp and one of the them is holding his mouth, tie long brick's the other cuff and that could mean.

Zang: Tie long is free! I must worn shifu!

Chef rhino: You are not going anywhere! and nether is he!

Zang: Let go of me.

Chief rhino: Bring it up!

The two rhino's started to turn the crank to bring up the elevator and as tai lung is going to the elevator he hear's the crossbow readying and as the fifth arrow fired he deflected with his pom and kick's the arrow at the crossbow, he look at the other arrow's and throw's them up to the air and kick's them to the wall, as he crack his neck he jump's on the arrow witch it is on the ground and lunches him self to the wall and using the arrow's on the wall's to make it to the elevator.

Zang: He is coming this way.

Chef rhino: he won't get far. archers!

When he said that all of the archers fired at tie long, as he look up and see's the arrow's he jump's to the bottom of the elevator and as he is on the bottom on of the rhino guard's cut the chain on the elevator and the platform fall to the ground and came crashing down, the rhino's victory is cut short as tai lung jump out of the bottom and kicked the guards down, he uses the chain to swing himself up to the next level he fought the guard's to escape the prison and the guard's try to stop him but failed, as he went to the first level of the prison he look in front of him and see chef rhino and the rest of the guard's.

Zang: we're dead so very very dead.

Chef rhino: He he he Not just yet, Now!

As he said that the archer rhino shot the fire arrow to the sealing there is TNT in the sealing, when the TNT explode the spikes came down from the sealing and the spike's is destroying the path way, tie long ran across the crumbling pathway and as he took a big leap thought he was going to make it but miss by a few inches, the rhino chef laugh in triumph but short lived as tie long spotted the last TNT and started to clime to the TNT, he get to the TNT and grab it and pull it and going to throw it to the rhinos.

Zang: Can we run now?

Chef rhino: Yes.

Tai lung throw the TNT and the TNT exploded and the guard's came flying out of the gates, Zang landed on the ground and a peace of chef rhino's horn landed next to him and tie long grab zang's neck and pick him up.

Tai lung: I'm glad that shifu sent you. I was going to think I been forgotten fly back there and tell them the 'real' dragon warrior is coming home.

As zang nodded tie long throws him gently up to the sky to let zang fly to the pales.

* * *

 **3rd prove.**

Up on a hill the gong rang out on the village and in the end of hall way is master shifu is waiting for his student's.

The five: Good morning master.

the five got out of there room's but Po and naoto's door's remand close's.

Shifu: Panda? Panda! wack up! hmm hmm he quit. (go's to naoto's room) Tiger! hmm hmm he quit too.

Shifu is happy that Po and naoto 'quit' he and the five went to the temple to Train.

Viper: what do we do now master, with the panda and the white tiger gone who will be the dragon warrior and the legendary warrior?

Shifu: all we can do is continue training and in time the true dragon warrior and the legendary warrior will be reviled.

As shifu open the gate's it reviled Po trying to do a split with bamboo shots and naoto is on the side helping him.

Shifu: what are you two doing here?!

Po: Oh! Um g-good morning master I-I thought I should worm up a little.

Shifu: You are stuck are you?

Po: Stuck! What? He he no well, ya i'm stuck.

Naoto: _sigh_ Hang on I got ya Po.

He lift's him up and put's him to the ground siting on his but.

Po: Thank you naoto.

Naoto: Don't sweat it man, here to help.

Shifu: hmm hmm hmm you actually think you can do a full splits in one night (throws two Taliesin's in to the air) it's take's year's to develops one flexibility and years of longer to apply it in combat.

When he snap's his fingers tigress jump's into the air and dose a split kick on the Taliesin's, tigress land's on the ground on her four's she look's at Po and naoto and give's a wink at naoto with nobody exempt him see's and naoto is blushing a little, a lot of pebbles fall on Po and a rook hit his head and Po pick's up the rook.

Shifu: Put! That! Down! The only souvenirs we collect here are broken bone's and bloody knuckles.

Po: Yeah ha ha excellent.

Shifu: Let's get started.

As shifu snaps his fingers the five and Naoto went to the side line's and Po and viper are in the ring.

Viper: Are you ready?

Po: I was born re-

But he didn't finish his sentences as he was wiped up and then whipped down to the ground by viper.

Viper: I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready.

Po: That was awesome! Let's go again!

Shifu is angry that Po didn't give up easily but he didn't see naoto fight.

Shifu: Tiger! your turn.

Naoto: What? Uh OK.

Viper: Are you ready?

Naoto: Uh give me a sec.

As I said that I put my hand's to my wast and my belt appeared and I pull out myself eyecon and push the button and reviled a G on the eyecon and put the eyecon in the ghost driver and the chant start to play.

 **EYE~!**

 **GET READY PEOPLE~!** **GET READY PEOPLE~!**

The chant continues to play and self parka ghost came out of my belt and start to dance I put my two fingers on the back of my hand and I put my two finger's up to the sky and my other hand down and then bring them together.

Naoto: Henshin! (pushes the lever)

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Naoto had become one again kamen rider ghost and Po still stare's in aw and unknowingly too everyone tigress is blushing again at naoto.

Naoto: Now I'm ready, when your ready master viper.

Viper charged at him but ghost fight back and used his pom to hit her face insistingly know her to the ground.

Naoto: Oops, sorry master viper I did not know my new found strength.

Viper: That's OK naoto, nice match. (extends her tail)

Naoto: (shacks her tail) Thanks, you too.

Shifu snap his fingers and monkey with his staff, Po and naoto are holding staffs of there own Po get hit by the staff on both side's one on the staff and one on the head, naoto block two hit's but got hit on the head, Po and naoto are on the jade tortes with crane as there opponent, Po try's to do a move but got in the tortes itself as for try to balance on the edge, shifu snap's his finger's again Po is versing mantes will naoto is fighting agent's tigress and Po is getting slammed will as the two tiger's fighting in a heated battle, as the day go's on Po is on the ground and naoto in his civilizes form sit down beside him shifu thought that they give up but Po and naoto put there fist and pom together showing them that they want to keep going.

Shifu: I've been it easy on you two but no more, your next opponent would be me.

Po: Alright yeah let's go!

Naoto: Bring it on master!

Shifu: Step forth panda, a true path to victory is to find your opponents weakness and make him soufer for it.

Po: oh ho ho yeah.

Shifu: to take his strength and use it agent him when ever he fades or quits

Po: But a true warrior never quits don't worry master I will never quit.

As Shifu was going to go the final blow a tail grab him and throw them out of Po's body.

Naoto: and true warrior never abandons his allies if fighting together.

Musashi: **That's right!**

As they heard a voice from Naoto two eyecons Fly out of his pockets and the two eyecons are Musashi and Ryoma it was shocking them except naoto there physical bodies appear out of nowhere Andy eyecons possess them ones wearing a red hoodie and the other is wearing to indigo hoodie with horns on the side's and masks are a pair of eyes with the same colour as their hoodies.

Musashi: **Being a true warrior is not about how good you are, being a warrior is to fight your very life and very soul!**

Ryoma: **And being a warrior it's about Hard work, following your dreams and achieving your goals!**

Oogway: How very interesting.

We hear master oogway coming down the stairs everybody bowed respectively.

Shifu: Master oogway! What are you doing here?

Oogway: I came to talk to naoto and it seams that i came here just in time.

Naoto: I'm glad you came master oogway, I would like to talk to you but I was a little busy, sorry master.

Oogway: That is OK naoto, and i see you have new friend's.

Naoto: Yes i have now that everybody is here I guess that I will half to explain myself.

Oogway: Yes and you my take your time.

Naoto: OK, well it started like this . . .

* * *

 **First Prove.**

After I'm done with my explanation they surprisingly understand even shifu but he still not convents that I'm one of the legendary warrior's and i was bombarded with questions from the five and Po, now I found my self at mantes's room with viper and Po with lot's of needles on his back.

Po: Ow! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better.

Mantes: trust me it will it's not easy to finding the right nerve point under all of this-

Po: Fat?

Mantes: Fur. I was going to say fur.

Po: Sure you were.

Mantes: Who am i going to judge a warrior bass on his size? I mean, look at me. (Po looking on him left) I'm over here.

Po: Ah-ha!

Viper: Maybe you should look at this again.

Mantes: Oh, OK.

As mantes continues with his method and Po's yelling is interrupting the other master's.

Po: I know that master shifu is trying to inspire me and all, but if i didn't know any better, I say that he is trying to get rid of me.

Mantes: I know he can be kind of heartless, but you know he wasn't always that.

Viper: According to legend, there was one a time when master shifu actually use to smile.

Po: No!

Mantes: Yes.

Viper: But that was before-

Me: Tai lung?

Tigress:(opens the doors) Yes. before tai lung.

Crane: Uh yeah we're not to suppose to talk about him.

Tigress: Well, if he's going to stay here they both should know.

Po: Guys, guys I know about tie long he was a student the first who ever the thousand scroll's of kung fu and then he turned bad and now he's in jail.

Tigress: He wasn't just a student. Shifu founded him as a cub, and he raise him as his son. And when the boy showed talent of kung fu shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him that he is descent for greatness. it was never enough for tai lung. He wanted the dragon scroll but oogway saw darkness in his heart and refuse. Outraged tie long lead wast to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force and shifu try to destroy what he created. But how could he. Shifu loved tai lung like he never loved anyone before. Or since. And now he had a chance to make everything right to train the true dragon warrior and he's stuck with you, A big fat panda who he treat's like a joke. (Po make a funny face) Oh that is it!

Mantes: Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve. (Po falls down reviling a lot of needles) And may have also stopped his heart.

Me: That is a lot of needles you put on Po's back mantes.

Mantes: I know.

Me: Hey tigress, may I talk to you for a pit alone?

Tigress: Shore.

As me and tigress walked to a quiet place to talk.

Tigress: OK what is it you what to walk about.

Me: well, about you.

Tigress: What!

Me: Let me explain first tigress, what you said during your story about tui lung i have know for the fact that you are sadden and i know what it feel's to be sad.

Tigress: Oh? and what is that?

Me: Your lucky to have a dad to care for you but I however do not.

Tigress: I don't understand?

Me: because, I have no parents.

As i said that tigress went wide eyes on me now knowing that i'm a orphan.

Tigress: you are en orphan?

Me: Yes, they were killed by a thug leavening me alive, I lived with my friend Alex and i promised my parents that I value love, family and friendship and I want to help the people what ever I can.

After I am done talking about my past, tigress came up and hugged me with kindness and comfort and I hugged her back after what happen at her past.

Tigress: Guess that you and I are alike both of use have saddens but we can have happiness.

Me: I guess we are alike.

As I was about to end the hug tigress have more for me with out a second thought she kiss me on the lip's, I was in shock tigress the leader of the furious five and the daughter of shifu is actually kissing me i wanted to resist but it was too good to pass up so I kiss back showing her that I like her too, we ended the kiss and look at are eye's.

Me: Wow.

Tigress: Yes it is.

Me: I think we should keep this a little secret until we of i have a little talk with shifu, OK?

Tigress: Of coerce, until then.

Me: let's go to the kitchen, I know that everybody is starting to get worried.

Tigress: Shore.

We walked to the kitchen and take are seat's and Po is making noodles and he is telling one of his story's.

Po: Yeah, so I'm like, "Fine, you maybe a wolf, you maybe the scariest bandit in haijin province, but you're a lousy tipper."

Crane: Really? So how did you get out of there alive?

Po: I mean, I didn't actually say that, but I thought of it, in my mind if he could read my mind and he would be like "what?", order up (passe the bowls to the me and the four) hope you like it.

Mantes: This is really good!

Po: Ne, come on. You should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. He actually know's the secret ingredient.

Viper: What are you talking about? This is amazing!

Crane: Wow, you're a really good cook.

Me: Po you supervised me yet again.

Mantes: I wish that my mouth is bigger.

Monkey: Tigress, you have got to try this.

Tigress: It is said: that the dragon warrior can survive for months at the time on nothing but a dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe.

Po: I guess my body doesn't know that it's the dragon warrior yet. I'm gonna need a lot more then dew and a universe juice.

As he drink's out of his bowl he had a noodle on his lip and it look's like shifu's mustache and the four laughing a little.

Po: What?

Mantes: Oh nothing . . . 'master shifu'.

Po: (look's at his lip get down on his need's and imitating shifu) You'll never be the dragon warrior unless you lose 500 pound's and brush your teeth! What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never herd of it! Work hard panda and maybe someday. . . you'll have ear's like mine.

Mantes: That's good

The four laughed exempt me and tigress but the laughter stopped when all of us except Po see's shifu.

Po: Ear's. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good.

Monkey: (whispered) It's shifu.

Po: well of course it's shifu, what did you think i'm doing? (monkey point's to his left and Po put's the two bowl's on his chest) Oooh master shifu! uh.

The four starting to laugh again and Po slurp the noodle.

Shifu: You think this is funny? Tai lung has escaped, and you're acting like children!

Me&Po: what?

Shifu: He is coming for the dragon scroll, and you two are the only one's who can stop him. (the two bowl's pop out of Po's chest)

Po: ha ha ha And here I am, saying you got no sense of humor. I'm goanna . . . stop Tai lung.

Me: uh Po, he is serious about this.

Po: What? He is? And I have to. . .? uh. . nu . . ma-master oogway will stop him, he did before. He'll do it again.

Shifu: Oogway cannot! Not anymore.

As he showed oogway' cane the five and myself are in shock knowing now that there master is gone.

Me: May he rest in peace.

Shifu: Our only hope is the dragon warrior and the legendary warrior.

Tigress: The panda and naoto?

Shifu: Yes, the panda and the tiger!

Tigress: Master, please let us stop tai lung. This is what you've trained us for.

Shifu: No! It is not your destiny to defeat tai lung. It is there's! (Po is gone) Where'd he go?

Me: He's outside master. (shifu runs outside) Oh deer, you should eat up before you go, I'm going to go and talk to Po.

Wen I walked out of the kitchen and going to look for Po, tigress followed and at the corner with no one is looking tigress hug's me with worry for the future.

Tigress: Just be careful, naoto.

Me: You too, tigress.

I went outside and Po is talking to shifu about the dragon warrior thing so I came to this conversation.

Po: . . .gonna change this into the dragon warrior, huh?

Me: By training as yourself, Po.

Po: (turn's to me) How? How can shifu train 'this'?

Me: I can't tell you Po, but it's for shifu to find out for himself, not me.

 **(3rd prove.)**

As they are thinking tigress is at the roof top of the pales and flip's off of the roof and into another and slid's and jump's to another, she look's in front of her and then look's at the temple behind her.

Tigress: This is what you trained me for master. And naoto, I love you.

She jump off of the roof and on the reflection of a river there was the other member's of the furious five followed her throw the valley

Viper: Tigress!

She look back and saw viper and the other's following her.

Tigress: Don't try and stop me.

Viper: We're not trying to stop you.

Tigress: What?

Viper: We're coming with you!

As she look as her left and see's monkey with his tome and him nodding and with that the five are off to stop tai lung.

 **(in the morning)**

Dawn has broken to the pales and shifu with oogway's stick on the edge of the hill thinking about what Po and naoto said last night, he hear's Po yells and thought he is training so he check on the training hall and found nothing, he hear's his yelling again and went to the source of the noises in the pantry and see's Po punching a cabinet door to get a cookie he looks at the pantry and see's the cabinet door's are punched throw and some of the food are missing, he look at Po with curiosity.

Po: What! I eat when I'm upset, OK?

Shifu: Oh. no need to explain. I just thought you might be monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf.

As Po gasp and got's to the top shelf so Po jump on the edge and eat's the cookie's only for shifu to come back inside, he saw on aw that Po is eating monkey's cookies and doing a full splits and then smiled and Po look's at shifu in accord moment.

Po: Don't tell monkey.

Naoto: Hey master shifu, there is something I would like to tell yo-wow.

Shifu: look at you

Po: yeah, I know, I disgust you.

Naoto: No Po , he mean's, how did you get up there?

Po: I don't know. I guess that. . . I don't know. I was getting a cookie.

Shifu: And yet you are ten feet off the ground. And you have done a perfect split.

Po: No, This? This is just. . .(starting to fall down) . . .an accident.(came crashing down)

Shifu: There are no accidents. Pack up you two are coming with me.

 **First prove.**

Me and Po followed shifu to a place that i know and Po is getting exhausted.

Po: I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fuey. . .but could you at least tell me where we're going?

We reach the place with shifu meditating near a pond and Po is exhausted as hell.

Po: You dragged use. . .all the way out here. . .for a bath?

Shifu: Panda. . .we do not wash our pits in the pool of sacred tears.

Po: (look's at shifu) Huh? The pool of. . .

Me: Po do you know what this is?

Shifu: This is where oogway unraveled the mysteries . . .of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of kung fu.

As we hear that Po almost had a heart attack and shifu jump's at a rock and do he's move's and look's at Po.

Shifu: Do you want to learn kung fu?

Po: Yeah!

Shifu: Then I am! Your! Master!

Po: OK! (sniffs)

Me: Hey don't cry Po, you got a job to do.

Po: OK.

As shifu jumps down he look's at me.

Shifu: I can't figure out on how to motivated you, but I'll find a way.

Shifu is standing on a rock facing me and Po with are arm's on our side's.

Shifu: When you two forces on kung fu, when you concentrate. . .you stink. But, perhaps, that is my fault. I cannot train you two the way I have trained the five. I now see that the way to get through to you two. . .it with these.

He pulled a bowl of dumpling's and pull out bankei's eyecon.

Po: Oh, great, ,cause I am hungry.

Shifu: hm hm hm hm ha good. when you have been trained you may eat.

Me: What the? How'd you do that.

Shifu: I have my was but this so called eyecon will help me.

Musashi: (appear out of nowhere) **And so can I.**

Shifu: Good, let us begin.

Po and I start our training with Shifu train Po with food and me and train with Masashi and Bankei he is a white hoodie with Brown balls on his neck and two on the shoulders both of them are training me in combat and Shifu training me in Kung fu and few days we are starting to get really good in martial arts and kung fu and when I train is complete Shifu have a bowl of dumplings for Po.

Shifu: After you, panda.

Po: just like that? No sit-up? No ten-mile hike?

Shifu: I vowed to train you and the tiger, and you two have been trained. You are free to eat.

Po has getting suspicious so he sit down, take his chopsticks and take his dumpling.

Shiffu: Enjoy.

As Po is going to eat shifu zoomed past him and take the dumpling.

Po: Hey!

Shifu: I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling.

Po grab another dumpling but shifu kick it up to the air and catches it with his chopstick's and eat's it.

Shifu: You are free to eat.

Po: Am I?!

Shifu: Are you?!

Po and shifu both fight for the last dumpling and they are doing very good and when Po got's the dumpling and shifu jesters him to eat, he give's shifu the dumpling.

Po: I'm not hungry, master.

As shifu and Po bowed to each other he constraint at me.

Shifu: Tiger, I know that you and tigress are together.

That caught off guard on that he know's about me and tigress.

Me: H-how did you know?

Shifu: You just told me with the look at you face.

Me: OK, OK I'll admitted master shifu I loved tigress, OK?

Shifu: Then prove it!

As I nod, I got to my stents and shifu cam charging at me and I was ready I came to him with a powerful pom but shifu dogged it but improvises I used my wrist to hit shifu and we continued on with our battle, as shifu is getting the upper hand I kicked him up and roundhouse kick him to the ground and getting back to my fighting stents.

Shifu: Hmm appears that you feeling's are true tiger. I'm impurest and convents that you will take care of tigress. Naoto.

Me: Think you master. I'll make you proud.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest path the five are running to the bridge and as tai lung is running on the to the valley as the five are on one side and tai lung is at the other and facing each other and tai lung came running on the bridge and as the five cut the rope's that supported the bridge and tai lung jumped and trying to make it to the other side but tigress kicked him in midair the four grab the rope's and tigress and tai lung landed on the bridge and tigress is on her fighting stents.

Tai lung: Where's the dragon warrior and the legendary warriors?

Tigress: How did you know if you are not looking at them?

Tai lung: Please you think I am stupid and a fool? I know you are not the dragon warrior or any of the legendary warriors, none of you! I heard that the dragon warrior came out of the sky on a ball of fire that he is a warrior and the legendary warriors has powers unlike any another have seen before and one of them is going steady with you. (pointing at tigress)

As the four heard that they went wide eye's and tigress is very angry.

Monkey: Dose he mean Po and naoto? And what?!

Tai lung: So that is there names: Po and naoto. Finally worthy and strong opponents our battle will be for the legends!

Tigress attack's tai lung and they fight heard will they are fighting monkey and mantes let crane and viper go and help her back to the fight tai long has the upper hand and used the bridge to chock her but viper jab's him and tigress is free but fell of the bridge but crane swoop's in and catches her, viper make's tai lung's fist to hit his face she slithered away but he grabbed her and calling monkey for help, so monkey give the rope to mantes but he is struggling to hold on, monkey is on the bridge and use his four fist's to punch tai lung so his grip with viper is of, mantes pull's up and down heard so he creates the wipe attack at tie lung and as tai lung is thrown back the four charge at him one-by-one, first was monkey then viper and crane who rap around tai lung and finally tigress who give him the final blow and then cut the line letting tai lung fall, mantes pull up the rope and the four landed on the edge of the destroyed bridge and tai lung hit the other side of the bridge.

Monkey: (look's at tigress) So are you and naoto are together?!

Viper: (Tigress said nothing will blushing and she is hugging her) I'm so proud of you tigress!

Crane: Yeah! Who know!

Mantes: That naoto, He is a very lucky guy.

There confrontation is cut short when there is movement on the bridge and when the rope shaped, they here a loud bang and the five turned and saw no other then tai lung.

Tai lung: shifu thought you well, (nerve point money) but he didn't teach you everything, (nerve point's Tigress, viper and mantes and grap's crane by the throat) Fly back to the pales and tell shifu that I'm ready.

Crane nod and grabbed the four and fly back to the pales.

* * *

 **First prove.**

Back as the pales shifu, Po and I are back and done with are training.

Shifu: you have done well panda, tiger.

Po: Done well? Done well? I done awesome! (hit's shifu with his belly)

Me: I done well my self master shifu.

Shifu: The mark of a true hero is humility, and yes you have done, (punches Po's belly) awesome. and you too tiger.

We laughed a bit but it ended when we here flapping we turned and see crane badly wounded with the four not moving, I was horrified to see tigress like this.

Po: Guys! There dead! No, there still breathing, are they asleep? No there eye's are open.

Crane: We're no match for his nerve attack.

Shifu: He has gotten stronger. (revived mantes)

Po: Tai lung? Stronger?!

Me: Oh no.

Monkey: (gotten revived and hit Po) He's too fast! Sorry Po.

Tigress: (gotten revived and getting a hug from me) I thought we can stop him.

Me: He could of kill you tigress and the others.

Mantes: Why didn't he.

Shifu: (revived viper) So you can come back and he can strike fear into are heart's but it won't work.

Po: Um it mite, I mean a little, I'm pretty scared.

Me: He'll be scared if I'm done with him.

Shifu: You can defeat him Panda.

Po: Are you kidding me, they can't and they are five masters and i'm only one me.

Me: Make that 12 of us Po, we can defeat him.

Shifu: Your friend is right panda and you'll have one thing that no one ever has.

Me: So Po, are you ready to hold the dragon scroll?

Po: Yes!

Me: That's the answer I wanted to hear.

All of us went to the hall of hero's so Po will get the dragon scroll, shifu walked to oogway's cane and walked to the pool and use's his chi to guide the petals to the scroll one of the petals landed on the edge of the scroll and when the scroll fell down shifu catch the scroll with the cane and then give's the scroll to Po, Po is trying to open the scroll but can't he give it to shifu to open it up he open the scroll and give's it back and when Po unrolled the scroll and panicked for a bit but then there is one thing he said.

Po: It's blank!

Shifu: What?!

Po and shifu did not see what is hiding message oogway leave for Po but I do and i'm not telling them.

Shifu: I don't understand.

Po: OK, so like oogway is just a crazy old turtle after all.

Shifu: No, oogway is wiser then us all

Me: We half to evacuate the valley before tai lung get's here.

Shifu: Yes naoto, we must evacuate the valley and protect the villagers.

Tigress: What about you master?

Shifu: I'll stop him.

Me: And so am I.

As I said that everybody gasp at me and thinking that I was crazy.

Po: You can't fight tai lung naoto! He'll kill you too!

Me: And Die trying! As a kamen rider it's my duty too protect the innocents and fight off evil, I'm staying here to fight with you shifu, and Po tell your dad, thanks for everything.

Shifu: If that is your wish, then i won't stand in your whey.

Tigress: No! I can't leave you behind with tai lung!

Me: I'm sorry tigress, but after what tai lung did to you, he is going to pay.

Tigress: OK, But if you die i wont forgive you.

Me: I know _Koneko._

After I said that I kiss tigress on the lips and as we are kissing everybody in the room was in aw and viper is in hyperactive glee, as we are done kissing we look at each other's eye's one again.

Tigress: Kick his ass.

Me: No problem.

Everybody except for me and shifu walked off to the valley to evacuate.

Shifu: Naoto, when tai lung come's i want to fight him alone and if the time is right, be ready for anything.

Me: I understand, I'll honer your choice master.

We bowed to each other and wait for tai lung to arrive.

* * *

Everyone is evacuating the village and I was with shifu hiding and waiting for my chance to strike after he told me that he want to face tai lung alone but I insist on fighting him so shifu told him to hide on tell the time is right shifu is out side of the pales waiting for tai lung and with a blink of an eye tai lung is in front of shifu.

Tai lung: I have come home master.

Shifu: This is no longer your home and i'm no longer your master.

Tai lung: Oh yes you have two new Favorites, so we're is this "Po and naoto." hmm?

Shifu: They are not here Tai lung this battle is between you and me.

Tai lung: So this is how is going to be?

Shifu: That is how is going to be.

With Shifu said and done he and tail lung are now in battle tai lung showed that he is the strongest one and he think's that it was shifu's fault that he insist the dragon warrior and I know that he was proud of his so-called-son, as Tai lung is going to kill him I know it's the bast time to revile my self.

Me: HEY!

Tai lung: (turn's to look at me) who are you two?

As he said that, I look at my right I saw Po out of air.

Po: Buddy, I _huff_ am the dragon warrior. _huff_

Me: and I am naoto himura, one of the legendary warrior's.

Tai lung: You? (look's at Po then look's at shifu then back to the two) him? he's a panda your a panda, (look's at me) but you I understand, a white tiger with a chubby panda and what are you going to do big guy, sit on me?

Po: Don't temp'd me. ha ha Now i'm going to use this (pull's out the scroll) if you wanted it? Come and get it.

As he said that Tai lung punched Po but only for Po to recoil back.

Me: And as for me.

As I said that I put my hand's to my wast and my belt appeared and I pull out myself eyecon and push the button and reviled a G on the eyecon and put the eyecon in the ghost driver and the chant start to play.

 **EYE~!**

 **GET READY PEOPLE~!** **GET READY PEOPLE~!**

Tai lung look's at disbelieve as he look's at the self parka ghost came out of my belt and attack's him, I put my two fingers on the back of my hand and I put my two finger's up to the sky and my other hand down and then bring them together.

Naoto: Henshin! (pushes the lever)

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Me: I am. . .kamen rider ghost!

Tai lung couldn't believe his eyes that white tiger is one of the legendary warrior's and that panda has the dragon scroll as I give the 'come at me bro' at tai lung me, Po went flying out of the pales and we are fighting from the stares to the village and at the stares tai lung got hit by Po's butt in the face and when we are at the tai lung is trying to get the scroll but he was stop by me.

Me: Get the scroll Po!

Po: On it!

Tai lung: Out of my whey!

Me: Not in your life!

We fight each other in kung fu style, as we continued Po belly flopped tai lung and roundhouse kick him aside.

Me: Thank's Po.

Po: Don't Manichean it buddy, now let's get that scroll.

I nodded and we run to the scroll witch is in a stone dragon's mouth and wen we got up tai lung kick the building and made it crumble, as we get to the scroll in midair tai lung jump's and delivers the final blow at use creating a small creator.

Tai lung: Finally, at long last the power is. . .mine! what? It's nothing!

Po: It's OK, I didn't get it the first time ether.

Tai lung: what?

Me: There is no secret ingredient tai lung.

Po: It's just you.

Tai lung was furious at us but as he is going to give the nerve attack on us there is a bang that hit tai lung and he went flying out we turned and saw a person who is wearing a black hoodie like mine but with blue lining on it, he has a arm-like rifle and it is blue his mask is blue and has eye's like mine and he has two horns on his head. I know who that rider is.

Me: Kamen rider specter.

Specter: Look's like we got here just in time.

Po&me: We?

?: Yes, we.

As someone said that the person walked up next to specter he is wearing a hoodie with green lining and has two green hose witch is connecting on his shoulders, he has on his mask is a eye lens with a horn on top.

Me: And necrom?

Necrom: Hello ghost.

Specter: what do you say that leopard's ass.

Me: Alright

Po: Yeah let's go!

As we said that tai lung came charging at all four of us and we fight back and Po Is now very good at kung fu, we continue fighting and Po use his butt to make tai lung fly and crash into a house, as he came charging at us Po hit's him with his belly and he went flying up to the the sky.

Me: Nice belly hit Po.

Po: Thank you.

Specter: What. Your Po? As in the dragon warrior?

Me: Yes he is Specter.

Necrom: Hey, he is coming down.

Necrom is right tai lung is coming down, we toke a few step's back and let him crash into the ground. As the smock clear we see a tai lung shape hole and he is came out of the hole.

Tai lung: You all. _huff_ Can't defeat me. _huff_ Your just a big. Fat. Panda. and. three. freaks!

Po: (cot his finger) oh, I'm not just a big fat panda. I'm **the** big fat panda.

Me: And we're not just three freaks. we're three **kamen rider's**. (Po hold's his pinkie)

Tai lung: _gasp_ The woshi finger hold!

Me: ho You know this hold hmm?

Tai lung: Your bluffing. Your bluffing! Shifu didn't teach ether of you that.

Po: Nope. I figure it out, (flex his pinkie) skadoosh.

And with that said a golden bang unleashed to the valley. Everybody came back to the valley to see what is going on and one of the pig's spoke up.

Pig: Look! The dragon warrior and the three legendary warrior's!

We emerge out of the mist only to see Po wearing a apron and a wok on his head and all three of us still in our rider form's, everybody cheered for them and four pig's tried pick Po up and the same with me, specter and necrom but with the pig's drop Po down. Mr. Ping came out of the crowd just to hug Po and he is proud of him he and Po hugged as a wok came of of Po and stopped mantes, the five and the valley bowed to us after the five said.

The five: Master.

Po: Master? Master shifu!

As Po run to the pales, tigress hugged me with joy that I am OK.

Tigress: Oh, you are OK.

Me: It's OK tigress.

Specter: he he, What a minuet! The voice, kamen rider ghost, know's about the rider's. (wide eye's and look's at me) Naoto?!

Necrom: What? Naoto! Is that you?!

Me: What! Alex? (specter nod's) And soul? (necrom nod's) Is it you two?!

Alex: Naoto! It is you buddy! (hug's me)

Soul: I can't believe it's you! (hug's me with alex)

Me: I cant believe it ether you two are here!

Tigress: Who are this two love?

Alex:(wide eyed) Dude! You are one lucky son of a bitch! You and tigress are together?!

Me: Yep, and. (take's out the eyecon)

 **Oyasumi!**

Me: I'm a tiger. Just like my _koneko_.

Alex: What a minuet. you too? (he take out his eyecon)

 **Oyasumi!**

His hoodie disappeared reviling himself as a grey tiger and soul take out his eyecon and his hoodie disappeared reviling himself as a black tiger.

Soul: Same here. Man what did we miss.

Me: Well nothing much, just me master kung fu. Oh and tigress, these two are my friend's alex and soul and guy's you know tigress.

Alex and soul: yup/nice to meet you.

Tigress: hmm hmm nice to meet you two and thank you alex for taking care of naoto.

Alex: uh your welcome.

?: ooohhhhh Alex~!

?: soul? Where are you?

As the four tigers hear two new voices one is from a female leopard who is holding an umbrella and wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt and pants and a cheetah who is wearing a green rob and black pant's running to them.

Me: Uh Guy's who are they?

Alex: Well let's catch up later, OK.

Me: K.

Alex: But I'll introduces to my girl, naoto meet song.

Soul: And this is master cheetah, but i like tot call her melody.

Me: nise to meet you two, and we are defensibly are going to catch up later.

* * *

 **And done man that is a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter well i hope you like it i'm still going to continue on and until the next one's up see you later RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Artzilla here and this is chapter 3 and I read some reviews And one of them has a good idea and I can't tell you who he is but the credit goes to him as he delights boiling surprises but with out further a do it showtime.**

 **FYI: Same thing but me and BladeBrave04 own the ocs.**

* * *

 **Kung fu riders legends of the ghosteteers.**

 _ **I'm shedding tears of joy, because you're here by my side.**_

The seine start with naoto appearing with a light orange glow and fathers fall and showing the memory's of his past.

 _ **I want to hold you close,**_ _ **because you're here by my side.**_

The seine change with naoto flying down to the pales where alex, soul, master shifu, Po and the master's waving to him and he smilled and fly's up and following him is his parka ghost's.

 _ **The reason why we were born, is something we may never know.**_

The seine now change's to naoto flying with his parka ghost's: Musashi, Edison, Robin hood, and newton and the ore ghost is now in front of the screen, now we see naoto in his rider suit and dancing with his ore ghost and when they combine we see naoto in his other form's and on the right on the scene there is him in his oogway form.

 _ **So let's live with our soul's burning bright, until the day we find out!**_

now ghost pull back his hood in front of the screen and then the seine change's to Alex in his specter form shooting the ganma and the seine changes to him facing the screen with his other three forms with deep specter and the seine change to soul in his necrom form and his other two form's showing.

 _ **These are the friends we come to know throughout our lives.**_

now the seine change to the eyecons and changes to the jade pales and to Po and the master's and then change's to shifu meditating in front of the screen and smiled.

 _ **We think, therefore we are!**_

And the seine change's to tigress training with song and melody will smiling and then change's to the three tiger's playing with the girls and they are in front of the screen with Alex arm hugging naoto and soul smiling.

 _ **So come on, my friends! Let's go carve out a new history!**_

We now see all of the main cast members in front of the pales, and then the seain change's to see naoto in his Machine Ghostriker, Alex on his Machine Hoodie and soul on a cloud in his sanzo form on the road.

 _ **We think, therefore we are!**_

We now see the three riders fighting the bandits and the ganma's together with Po, tigress, crane, mantes, viper and monkey.

 _ **You only get one shot at this life, so always live true to yourself!**_

And now we see naoto, Alex and soul in there final strike stents and the symbioses appear behind them in front of the screen.

* * *

After the incident of tai lung Po is now Known as The Dragon warrior and me, alex and soul are now known as the three legendary warriors, Me Alex and soul still can't believe and when the recent Of ganmas Ran lose out there it's up to us if they didn't came into the valley peace.

Alex&soul: wow.

And Me, Alex and soul are catching up in the Sacred Hall of heroes which blows Alex and soul out of their minds for being here And later on Alex, soul and I are catching up on how are things

Alex: I still can't believe we're in the Sacred Hall of heroes!

Soul: I know!

Me: So tell me guys how did you two meet the girls?

Alex: Well I meet song when I crash landed in the forest, i found a group of lady's who are walking and I still remembered how the lady's treat me.

Me: Oh deer, hope they didn't steel your eyecons.

Alex: Luckily they didn't, thank God, I'll tell you the story later.

Me: OK and that's good, how about you Soul?

Soul: Well, I met Melody when I was in her temple after a crash landed near the temple and I to know Kung fu.

Me: hmm, Knowing you, you'll be deadly with necrom.

Soul: I know.

Alex: _sigh_ Too bad we didn't meet oogway in person.

Me: You know something is been bugging me, if we have all of the eyecons and we are kamen riders ghost, specter and necrom, _gasp_ I have a theory That I must test out. (ran into the pales)

Alex: What do you need to test out?

Me: Follow me! I'll show you!

Me, alex and soul all ran into the pales we're I need to find shifu. we ran to a cave with a stone dragon where shifu is meditating on a small rock and siting on oogway's stick.

Me: Master shifu.(bowing with respect)

Shifu (look's at us) ah naoto, can you explain on what is so impotent that you interrupted my meditation?

Me: With all do respect master, but i need to see master oogway's cane, there is a theory I need to test out.

Shifu: And that theory is?

Me: We can make that cane into a eyecon.

Shifu: What?! That is impossible!

Me: If I was master oogway I would say: Nothing is impossible.

Shifu: _sigh_ If you what to try, then I won't stand in your way.

I nodded and shifu handed the cane to me,I put my hand in my wast and my ghost driver and I Draw a eye on the cane and the eye logo is in front of the cane and smoke came out of the cane and a hoodie came flying out leavening the cane untouched, he had a shell on it and had his own cane the parka ghost struck a pose, he looked at us with interest.

parka ghost: **well this is very very interesting.**

Shifu: Master oogway?

Oogway: **Ah, shifu my friend, it seem's that the dragon warrior had fulfilled his destiny and you have found inner peace.**

Shifu: I have master.

Oogway: **Hmm Hmm that's splendid.** (look's at us) **I see that the legendary warrior's had fulfilled there's too,** (we nod and look's at me) **Naoto you have succeeded a new way of making new eyecon's, I'm impurest.**

Me: Thank you master oogway.

Oogway: **I'll fight with you when it's time for me to fight.**

As he said that he flew into the driver and turned into a eyecon with lime green color and on top of the eyecon is a peach tree with peddles on it.

Alex: Dude! You made oogway into a eyecon!

Soul: This very new.

Me: I know. and i think that there are others out there in china.

Shifu: Well that is a find discovery you did there naoto.

Me: Thank you master shifu.

As we bowed me, alex and soul take our leave and leave shifu back to meditating.

Alex: OK, now i'm confused, we have all of the eyecons in the ghost series, how can we get more eyecons here.

Me: That exactly what I was thinking, If we can make new eyecons here then and if the ganma hears about this were in deep water.

Soul: Well maybe we can find them in china before the ganma gets to them.

Alex: Soul that's not a bad idea, but how we can do that shifu will stop us from finding the new eyecons.

Shifu: Then what's stopping you?

soul and alex jump in surprise except me wen shifu appeared behind us.

Me: What are you saying master?

Shifu: For what you did today and for what i over heard you three will go out into china to find the eyecons and you three will have my permission to do so.

All three: Thank you master.

Shifu: that's good how will you three come with me to the training hall?

Me,Alex&Soul: OK/Sure/why not.

so the four of us walked to the training hall to test the five, Po and us to go to the other side of the training hall unscathed. Po and monkey was in the wooden warrior's section and when monkey going to punch Po when tigress sneezed and fell into the warriors and make Po and monkey crash to the jade tortes with Po on top of monkey.

Po: Po 5 monkey 4

Monkey: you can't count that.

Po: shore i can, shifu that count's a point right?

When shifu is going to explain to them i walked to tigress.

Me: Uh tigress? Are you alright?

Tigress: y-yes i'm fine, ACHOO!

Me: No you are not tigress.

Po: uh uh i thing i got tigress's cold.

Tigress: i do not have _cuff cuff_ a cold.

But wen Po 'sneeze' he sneezed out a turnip and they both laughed and when monkey starting to 'sneeze' he sneezed out a throwing star and tigress dogged and they laughed again and the star hit one of the wooding warriors, and Po then sneezed out mantes.

Me: he he he you got to Emmett that is kind of funny.

Tigress: I do not have a cold.

Me: yes you do tigress.

Shifu: hmm maybe you don't (examines tigress) aha it's river fever.

Po: what's a big deal? You get a little Sneeze you get a little snooze and i barf a couple of time's true story and it's of the next day we all have it wen we were kids.

Tigress: I didn't.

Crane: oh man, river fever is dangerous if you get it as en adult and you whined up like this. (show's Po and me)

Me: AH OH MAN, whats that a pig?!

Crane: there is only one cure: tea made from the sun orchid.

Shifu: True the sun orchid is powerful but getting one is dangerous to get one, it used to grow here but there is one place to find it: the valley of the scorpions.

Tigress: no one is going to risk there live's for me.

Me: Well I am, Alex do you still have Houdini?

Alex: Ya.

Alex throws Houdini's eyecon to me the eyecon has a indigo coloring on the back and on the top there is two chains crossing together and on lock in the middle.

Alex: Go get it.

Me: OK I'll be back before sun down.

Tigress: No what!

I ignore her as I ran out of the pales I concentrated on my wast and the driver appeared and I push the button and it reviled the number 13, I place the eyecon into the belt and the cant begins.

 **EYE~**

 **Get Ready People~!** **Get Ready People~!**

As the chant continues there is a sound only me, Alex and soul know a motorcycle came out of no-were and jump out of the pales, it has a indigo coloring all over it and has chains on the front, center and back and has two horns on the front of the motorcycle it's the Machine Hoodie and it turns into a parka ghost, it has a vest with chains on the lines and it has chains on the wings inside of it, I pull and push the lever and.

 **Kaigan! Houdini! Any Trick You Envision! The Master Magician!**

As the hoodie and me combined and the mask is on I flew out and go to the valley of the scorpions.

 **3rd prove**

Tigress: What is he thinking! (Look's at Alex) Why did you just let him go!

Alex: Because tigress he's worried about you and he will do anything for you, consider your self lucky because naoto is a guy who will stop at nothing to do what's right.

Soul: Ya just have fate in him tigress.

* * *

 **Back to me**

I was flying throw the bamboo forest as fast as I can and i know who am i up agents and that person is scorpion and she has the sun flower and it's up to me to get it, now I was flying into the valley of the scorpions and i know that scorpion is watching me and i am not going to be her zombie slave and I have to test out oogway, I made it to scorpions lear.

Me: OK, I'll just get in, beat her up, get out and tigress will get better.

As I enter the lear and still in my Houdini form and had oogway ready scorpion was in the shadow's and jump at me, Houdini acted willingly shot out the chains and rap around her.

Me: huh I guess that Houdini had a will of his own.

Scorpion: _Ugh_ hmm so you must be one of the legendary warriors, well i got to say you look hansom in cloaking. If you didn't come from the valley of peace.

Me: Don't get any ideas scorpion, I'm here for the sun orchid.

Scorpion: oh if you wanted it (brick's the chains) then you half to take it!

Me: Well i'm not doing it alone.

As I said that I take out Houdini and put oogway's eyecon in the driver and the cant began's.

 **EYE~**

 **Get Ready People~!** **Get Ready People~!**

As the chant a sleeveless light green hoodie with a shell with a cane.

Oogway: **Let's do this naoto.**

Me: Yes master oogway. (Pull's and push the lever)

 **Grand master Kaigon: Oogway!**

 **Path of inner peace! Master of the wise!**

As the chant is done me and oogway merge and the mask with a peach tree with petals came on and I am holding oogway's cane.

Me: Well this is interesting, will it master oogway?

Oogway: **Yes it will naoto.** (use looking at scorpion) **Ah scorpion long time no see hmm.**

Scorpion: Well if insist master oogway, it'll be a plusher to make you and the legendary warrior one of my hypnotic slave.

Me and oogeay: W **e** l **l** w **e** s **h** a **l** l **s** e **e** a **b** o **u** t **t** h **a** t **.**

Scorpion charge at us but oogway hit her with his cane and jump onto his cane with one leg she got back up and charge at us again but I belly gong to the wall and she got up and charge at use ones again but this time we'll end this i pull and push the lever and a symbol with a peach petals blowing and the background is a rainbow of colours.

 **Grand Dai kaigon: Oogway! omega drive!**

As the driver said that a gust of wind with peach petals blow around the room with scorpion in the wind and with a push scorpion slam into the wall and got knock out.

Me: That was awesome master.

Oogway: **Yes that was awesome, now for the sun orchid.**

Me: Right.

I grab the orchid and ran out if the lear and I got back to Houdini's form and fly out of the valley of the scorpions, I was flying for a few minuets when I see the pales I land on the front of the gates and push open to see tigress on the with an annoying expression with crane, a few kids and Mr. Ping with clown make up.

Me: uh. . .Did I miss anything?

Crane: Ah, naoto your back, with the orchid?! How did you made it out alive and not a zombie?

Me: Well let's just say that I had help from a very wise person and let's just leave it like that, now on with the tea.

Crane: Right!

As crane grabs the orchid, he make's the tea and pore's the tea into tigress's mouth and whited, as the others waited for tigress to wake up they lowered there head's thinking that tigress is dead when she flip up and started to do some kung fu move's thinking that she is being attacked.

Tigress: (grab's crane by the neck) What do you think your do-I'm- i'm cared.

Me: I knew it all along.

When I said that Tigress saw me and then pouts at me to the ground with a hug.

Tigress: Oh goodness you are safe. Thank you naoto.

Me: Your welcome _koneko_.

Shifu: It seams that you kept your promise to tigress, thank you naoto for saving her.

Me: Your welcome master.

Po: So did you feel what it's it like to be a zombie?

Me: Po, if I know what it feel's to be a zombie I wouldn't be standing here right now.

Po: oh, right.

Me: but, you can do an expression of me as a zombie, here. (hand's two hot peppers to Po)

Po: OK, (put's them on his eyeballs) Uh I'm a zombie, destr-what? Are these hot peppers!

Me: Yes, yes they are.

As i said that Po started to run around aimlessly with monkey on the ground holding his stomach.

Monkey: ha ha ha ha ha Now that is so funny ha ha ha.

Me: How about you to monkey? Want to give it a try?

Monkey: Are you going to do the same to me like Po?

Me: No, here this are tomatoes. (hand's monkey the 'tomatoes')

Monkey: Well shore (put's the 'tomatoes' on his eye's) destroy naoto destro-what? are these hot peppers?

Me: No. Those are my hand-made wasabi ball's. And I dyed them red so they look like tomatoes.

Monkey: oh, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

As monkey is running around with Po everybody started to laugh at them.

* * *

 **And done this will be a up start for the** **Kung fu riders legends of the ghosteteers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Artzilla here and this is the forth chapter of the legend of the Ghostateers and I know some Author's out there who have ideas for the story and I'm trying my best to make the story good or great in others opinions and they are good ideas and I'll do my best and now without further adieu it's Showtime.**

 **FYI: same thing.**

(Naoto prov)

Time went on as the five are in the training hall and Po is in the kitchen making dumplings and me, alex, and soul are now catching up on the past few weeks.

Me: So how did you and your girls meet and how did you reacted when you two are kamen riders?

Alex: Well I think that we go to the beginning when I crash land in the fair region of China.

* * *

 _(Few weeks ago and Alex prov)_

I lad on the ground and started to open my eyes and start to stand up as I get up I look at my backhand and noticed that I have grey fur and black stripes and a tail. As I look at my clothing I noticed that my clothes are now different then when I was wearing I am wearing the same blue shirt but it looks like a sleeveless shirt with a cherry tree blossoming and I'm wearing black pants not my cargo pants, I just realized that I'm not in japan anymore, I checked my beg for my eyecons and they are all in place and I noticed that my driver belt is missing I panic a little and I realized that I know how to get the belt on, I waved my hand to my west and the driver belt is in my west I was in glee like a fan boy and stopped, I gather up my eyecons into my beg and I heard some footsteps behind the bushes I walked to the bushes and look behind it and see five girls that are wearing black and red (and one blue) jumpsuits and they are holding umbrellas and they are walking in two feet? And I know who they are naoto showed me and soul the kung Fu panda series and they are the ladies of the shade, I now half to be careful around them when I ran into them.

Me: Ok, let see what I am into now: I am a grey tiger, there is five members of the ladies of the shade, and from the looks of it the closes are from accent China. I think I know where I am in the world of Kung Fu panda am. Awesome!

As I said that I see the girls are surrounded by ganmas at first I was going to go for it but on the other hand I'll just change and fight the ganma as specter, so i push the button on my eyecon and in the eyecon there is a S in the meddle of the eyecon a dropped the eyecon into the driver and I shift to my right will my left arm closed the face of the driver and the chant start.

 **EYE~!**

 **LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!**

As the chant continued a parka ghost flew out of the driver it had blue lining on the edge's and in the chest aria.

Me: henshin (pull and push the lever)

 **KAIGON: SPECTER! READY GO! HELLBENT! PULSE-POUNDING GHOST!**

As the specter ghost landed on top of me a black jumpsuit with light blue appeared and when the parka ghost has landed a light blue mask with two horns is on and pull my hoodie back and then charge at the battle field with the ladies of the shade looking at me but I contrasted on the ganma and started to punching them.

Lady1: What duh heck?

Lady2: Who is that guy?

Lady3: Well who ever he is he's good at fighting those things.

Lady2: We should help him?

Lady3: We should.

Lady1: Song what!

But she didn't listen to her she charge at the ganma and using her umbrella to hit a ganma in the face like a bat and with a jump she landed right next to me.

Me: what are you doing? I got it covered.

Song: And leave you with this things? no!

Me: If you insist.

Me and song charge at the ganma left and right making them disappear in a puff of smoke.

Me: Thanks, not if i needed it, but thanks.

Song: Your welcome.

Lady1: Your welcome indeed, my name is su, these two are the twins, and you now know song who is fighting with you a few seconds ago and we are the laddie's of the shade.

Me: Pleased to meet you four, I am kamen rider specter, and my name is not impotent.

Su: Well, pleased to meet you too specter, tell us what are those things?

Me: There called ganmas, they are easy to defeat but with more numbers you will be out numbered.

Su: Well specter you seamed to be good fighter, how about you join use, together we will be unstoppable and . . .

Me: No.

Su: Hm? What did you say?

Me: I said no, I will not join with you girls, I already know who you really are 'thieves' of the shade.

Su: H-how did you know?!

Me: Lucky guess.

Su: well if you won't join us, will make you join.

Me: hmm hmm you fight me for it, su.

With that said, su charge at me and with a movement i got out my weapon came out of my belt it is a arm-like gun with a hand on the end its blue with a orange holster on the arm and end and on the base end there is a eye logo with two horns on it, it is . . .

 **Gan Gun Hand!**

We fought with our chosen weapons but then su has the upper hand until en umbrella is thrown between us we look and then a blur did a kick at su's face and sent her flying I looked at the kicker and that is song who kick her leader? what the?

Su: What are you doing song?!

Song: I . . I . . i'm tired of this.

Me: What?

Song: I am tired of all this. The thieve's, the lies and all of this, i'm tired and I want to follow you specter!

When she said that everybody including me are in total shock, I mean song a member of the laddie's of the shade what to follow me of all people!

Me: W-why?

Song: Because I don't want to be a bad girl anymore, when was fighting with you I feel a hero's spirit with in you and I want to fight for the good with you specter.

I was blown out of my mind she want to leave the thieving life and fight with me? As I recovered I see su charge at song and me but i can't react fast enough but a purple mist gushes out-of-know-where and I here a gun shot that stop su in her tracks, as the mist clears out there is a person in a purple hoodie with a cape and golden yellow shoulder pads with purple lining and two purple arm-like fabric with golden yellow lining's and on the end with four fingers and a short tail on the top of the hoodie, he is holding a sniper rightful and it look's like it's form enchant japan and has purple eyes, his name is Nobunaga.

Nobunaga: **Well Well out of all of my year's I never seen a parson who would of attack a person from behind.**

Su: Who are you?

Nobunaga: **I AM NOBUNAUA THE WARLORD! And I am the ally of specter any enemy of his is en enemy of mine!**

So with a shot after shot the laddies of the shade just run away?

Su: You'll pay for this specter!

Me: Well that's new and wow noburagun! It's en honer to meet you.

Noburagun: **O** **f coarse Alex, me and my two brother's in arms we will fight with you as well we'll be waiting.**

As he said that he turn into a eyecon, the eyecon has a purple coloring on the back and on the top there is a mask with two sniper's crossing together.

Song: So your real name is alex, hmm?

Me: Well it'll come out sooner or later. (tack's out the eyecon)

 **Oyasumi!**

Me: Hello my name is Alex hadashi, nice to meet you song.

Song: The very same to you.

Me: Well come on them we got a long way to go song.

Song: Yes alex. We have.

* * *

 **(First prov)**

Me: Dude.

Alex: I know and as we travailed she developed en affection to me and then we are boyfriend, girlfriend.

Soul: Man, you are one of the second luckiest basters around.

Me: And i'm the first?

Soul: Yes naoto you are, I mean who would ever thought of tigress of all people to like you.

Alex: And we called it a accomplishment.

Me: Ah guy's you making me blush, anyway what's your story soul?

Soul: Well I should start from the beginning as well; It started with me waking up in a room.

* * *

I waked up in a room and from the look's of it the room is like in enchant japan and i was on a bed as i sit up and stretch I look at my arm and it has black fur and white strips, I look at now my new close and i'm wearing a white skintight shirt with a tree blossoming and black pants with white lining, I look around the room and I found my bag beside me, i check inside my bag and i found that all of my eyecons and my Mega Ulorder is here with me, as i got up from the bed the door slide open reviling a cheetah that is standing on her two lages who wears a black rob with golden yellow lining and a navy blue pants and she has blue eyes.

?: Ah you are awake i'm glad.

Me: Y-you are?

?: Why of coarse, oh silly me we haven't been properly introduce, I am master cheetah but you can call me melody.

Me: H-hello melody, my name is soul shizuka but you can call me soul if you want.

Melody: Well it's nice to meet you soul.

Me: S-same with you melody.

Melody: Hey soul why are you so nerves?

Me: W-well i am very shy around new people and around girls, uh no offence to you melody.

Melody: None taken, now can you tell me how did you get here?

Me: Well of I tell you, you won't believe me.

Melody: You may try me soul.

Me: W-well ok let me start form the beginning, but just to make thing's clear i'm not from around here.

Melody: I know that one, you fall out of the sky, tell me something that i don't know.

Me: O-ok, well i'm and two others are form another universe.

Melody: Ok, that I didn't know continue.

Me: Ok, well me and my friend's are going to a coma-con and when we are going into the building when I see a glowing orb out of know were, we got close to it when we got sucked in a portal and then we got separated in the portal and then i'm here talking to you.

After i'm done with my story melody was mined blown and got nothing to say but i can't blame her I'll get the like that if somebody tell me a story like I did.

Melody: Wow I . . I got nothing to say on this.

Me: Ya mined blowing is it?

Melody: Most serenely it is soul.

As just I was going to speak, a duck came to the room and from the look at his face it can't be good.

Duck: Master cheetah! There is strange creators in black hood's is attacking the village.

As we herd that cheetah ran out of the room with me followed, as we reach the village we see a bunch of ganma in the village.

Me: Melody, let me handle this, I know what they are and i got the power to fight them.

Melody: Are you shore about this soul? I can handle them.

Me: No, this is my fight.

As I stepped in I pull out my Mega Ulorder and put it on my left arm and it made a echo noise, then i'm holding my eyecon, it had a black coloring and has a green line across the eye witch is has a green lid piece I press the button on the side.

 **STAND BY!**

As the Mega Ulorder said that I place the eyecon in the holster.

 **YES SIR!**

Again it said, I hold the face of the ulorder as I twist it as the same as my arm making it face up and I push the button on the side of the uloader.

 **LOADING!**

As it said that techno music started to play, a hoodie flew out of the loader, the parka ghost has two cylinders on his shoulders and two hoses on the slaves the ghost has green lining on his slaves, vest and hoodie, it's flying around me and i make my hand go in front of me.

Me: henshin. (push the button on top)

 **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH THE INVADER!**

As the ghost flipped and landed on top of me and I was drench in a white jumpsuit with a eye logo on my chest, my mask has a eye on it and as the hoodie is on me I have become kamen rider necrom.

Me: (toke off my hood and tug my hoodie) I am kamen rider necrom.

I know that melody was mind blown again but this time I think that I break her st I charge at the ganma and punch one in the face, as i am fighting the ganma's out of know ware someone slash me on the back i hit the ground and turned to see what's behind me and that is a staff ganma.

Staff Ganma: **He he he well a human that is using the prince's gadget, hand it over or die.**

Me: I . . . Will . . . Never!

After I said that I spin up and punch him away from me, I got to my stance and stare at the ganma and as he dose to me.

Me: I will never hand the mega ulorder or the eyecons to you! I'll use these eyecons to protect this insentient people and destroy all evil!

Staff Ganma: **Ok, then die with the these animals!**

As he charge at me a mist of dark green and white puff out and melody toke the orotundity and kick the ganma in the face and do a roundhouse kick to the chest to sand him flying, the mist disappears revealing two hoodies the left one has two pen tip's on his shoulders and has has a pattern of pen tip's on the selves, the hood and bottom end, he has two end book's on his chest and he has dark green eyes. The right one has a gold yellow boar on his left, a red monkey on his right and a green peacock on his back with a round weapon, he has a crown on the hoodie's head and has light yellow eyes. They are Grimm and Sanzo.

Grimm: **W** **ell this is a good novel but a terrible ending.**

Sanzo: **Attacking a person from behind it's not the way to fight, but we will destroy you.**

Me: Thank's you two, now shall we? Grimm? Sanzo?

Grimm: **Of coarse dear soul, this ending will be better.**

Sanzo: **Hie Soul-dono.**

With there nod, I twist the ulorder and push the button on the right.

 **DESTROY!**

We got to our stants and i push the top to start the finisher.

 **DYE TENGAN: NECROM! OMEGA ULORD!**

I jump high to the sky, Grimm has a book appear on his left hand and his shoulder pen on the other and sanzo jump up with me and three other animals appeared around us, Grimm started to writing on his book as a resolute of the ganma being slashed and the five of us do a rider kick at him and when me and sanzo landed grimm closed his book that resulted a 'crushing' defeat of the ganma.

Me: That. Was the most epic thing that I ever participated in my life.

Grimm: **Glad you enjoy it dear soul, and we will be happy to fight with you.**

Sanzo: **Of coarse we will fight together to rid of all evil of this peaceful land.**

With there nod they turn back into eyecons and fly to my hand and I tack out my eyecon from the mega ulorder and the hoodie with the jumpsuit into my civil form. I turned to melody who is still in a mind blown stat.

Me: Um, are you ok melody?

Melody: (shakes her head) Now I am soul. And I got one thing to say; That. Was. Awesome.

Me: Um thank you melody.

Melody: But you need more training, you half to come with me your training start's now (take's my hand)

Me: (blushing) Uh o-ok.

* * *

 **(First prove)**

Alex: Soul you sly tiger.

Me: Well guess I'm not the only one how, hm hm.

Soul: Y-ya, (blushing) me and melody trained together and a two day's and night's later I master kung fu.

Me: huh, It toke me a day to master kung fu and i been taught by shifu.

Alex: hmm, will get to that later, now naoto it's your turn; what happen to you on your few day's?

I tolled them my story that involved with the three of us being the legendary warriors, and how me and tigress are together, as I finish my tale they got surprised faces on them.

Alex: Wow, Just wow, master oogway said that, us? we are descent to be the legendary warriors?!

Me: Yes, yes he did.

Soul: Man that will take a lot thought to prose's this.

Me: Ya I did the same dude.

As we talked a certain monkey what to get payback for the prank that I did.

Monkey: he he he, He won't know what will hit him, he he.

Me: (hear's monkey) _Well if he want's to get me back then I'll do a flip on him._

As I thought monkey jumped out of the shadow's with a bowl of fudge on his hand but all I did is trip him with my tail with a resolute of the bowl hitting him of the face.

Me: Nice try monkey I know when surprises come up.

Monkey: Ah dang it, I'll get you next time naoto.

Alex: What did you do?

Me: I made some 'tomato' ball's for monkey.

Soul: You used wasabi and colored them red did you?

Me: Yep I did.

We all burst out laughing at monkey and the prank I did to him.

 **(Third prove)**

As the boy's are laughing the girls are talking to each other on what do they see in them.

Tigress: So how did you two see in them? Alex and soul?

Song: Well alex is a gentleman and has a good heart, that's how I see in him.

Melody: Well for me, soul has a good soul and very skittish to new people but he warmed up to me and he is a great guy.

Song: What about you master tigress? What did you see in naoto?

Tigress: Well he and I are alike but his senses for justest are pure and he is just like me some times.

Viper: Well the story that he told us is painful and heartbreaking but we will help him, after all he like you tigress.

Tigress: _giggle_ That he dose viper.

Song: But with the ganma in china things will be interesting from now on.

Alex: Oh it will song.

Surprising song a little she made a cute bout face to alex we laugh at them as alex is running away form a very mad song.

* * *

 **well that will be all for now but i'll find a way to make the other chapters long and i know people are confused but i'll try to make it understandable until then see you all later. RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is Artzilla and here is the next chapter I know this is going to be good in my opinion and I hope it's great for you all, now without farther ado it's ShowTime.**

* * *

Things in the jade pales are going pretty good so far, but Po and tigress are away on a job: escorting a snotty princesses. Me, Alex, soul, monkey, viper, crane, mantes, song and melody are in the training hall and shifu observing us. I walked up to master  
shifu to enplane on the now big problem.

Me: Master Shifu, we may need to go out of china.

Shifu: Is there a reason naoto?

Me: Yes there is master, do you remember yesterday master? (He nods) Well me, Alex and soul need to get one of the former master's items to make shore the ganma do's not make master ganma's.

Shifu: Oh no, if they do the valley of peace and all of china is doomed!

Me: Don't worry your self-master, me, Alex and soul can help with that, if we make the former masters into eyecons then the ganma can't make master ganma's.

Shifu: Hmm come with me, Alex! Soul! Come with me and naoto.

As they nod, the three of us went to the hall of heroes and in front of the scroll shelf and shifu is searching through the scrolls to find what he is looking for.

Shifu: No, no, no, no, Yes! (Jump's down of the shelf) This is what we need to find the former masters.

Me: What is it master?

Shifu: This scroll holds the location of the former masters all over china and there beryl grounds.

Alex: So we can find the master's items and turn them into eyecons.

Shifu: Exactly Alex, now it's you duty to find these eyecons before the ganma dose.

Me: (grab's the scroll) don't worry master, us Kaman riders won't fail we will always push threw.

Alex: Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this! (Runs of a random direction)

Soul: Uh Alex, the master's is in the north part of china.

Alex: Right.

Me: OK guys, cents we got three masters in the same north we should split in team's, Alex you can go in the north east of china there you can find master hippo, I'll go north to find master porcupine and soul you and a partner will go north west to find  
master wolf.

Alex: Me, crane and song find master hippo.

Soul: Well me, monkey and melody will go to find master wolf.

Me: that leaves me with mantes and viper to go and find master porcupine.

Song: And don't worry about me Alex, I can take care myself.

Alex: I know song.

Me: Ok we got our objectives and team's so let's move it.

As I said that all of us went to the north in three directions of china to find the former masters.

* * *

 **(North)**

As me, mantes who is on my shoulder and viper are walking/slithering to master porcupine's grave site I explain on the situation we are in.

Mantes: So let me get this straight naoto; we divided to three teams and one is us to find former master porcupine's bow?

Me: Yes mantes, we half to find it before the ganma do's, if they do they will make master ganma's.

Viper: Master ganmas?

Me: Let me explain viper, if the ganma gets there hand's on a former master's item they will start making master ganma's witch is an evil version of that said master and that master ganma will be stronger than a great master but if they make a great master  
ganma then they will be unstoppable.

When I said that mantes and viper went pail if they and the others half to face them.

Mantes: Well what are we waiting for?! The ganma making the master ones?! Let's find master porcupine's bow!

Me: Ok, let's hurry.

We ran as fast as we can to the grave site, as we ran to the grave site we saw a bunch of ganma going to the same sight and they are at the grave!

Me: Ah crap, they made it before us.

Mantes: We'll distract them you get the bow!

Me: Right!

I ran to the group of ganma who is approaching the bow I push and punch my way through the horrid of ganma's as I made my way in front of them, I guard master porcupine's bow and I put my hand's to my west and my belt appeared and I pull out the self  
eyecon and push the button and reviled a G on the eyecon and put the eyecon in the ghost driver and the chant start to play.

 **EYE~!**

 **GET READY PEOPLE~! GET READY PEOPLE~!**

The chant continues to play and self-parka ghost came out of my belt and start to dance I put my two fingers on the back of my hand and I put my two finger's up to the sky and my other hand down and then bring them together.

Naoto: Henshin! (Pushes the lever)

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

As the self-parka ghost landed on me, I yank my hoodie off so I can fight off the ganma's in hand-to-hand combat, as I finish the last of the ganma, mantes and viper came to me.

Mantes: Wooh, man fighting a group of hooded demons is no picnic.

Viper: Tell me about it, now let's get the eyecon.

With a nod, I walked to master porcupine's bow and I draw an eye logo on the bow and a lightish black mist and a hoodie came out of the mist, the hoodie has lightish black eyes and quills on the back of the hoodie and he is holding a bow and he struck  
a pose, he look at use with interest.

Master porcupine: **Well, this is fascinating.**

Me: Good evening master porcupine, my most humbull appalling's master, but if I did not do what I half to do, you will be used for evil as the rest of the former master's.

Master porcupine: **I understand young warrior, it'll be a great honor to fight alongside you and pears throw all evil.**

When he said that, he flew into my driver and turned into an eyecon with a black coloring on the back and on the top of the eyecon there is a bunch of quills on the mast and one arrow on the top.

Me: mission accomplish guys.

Mantes: now we can head to the pales.

Me: I got a better idea to get to the pales quickly.

Mantes: Really? Like what?

Me: heh heh, Captain Ghost!

When I'm done shouting the name a portal opened and a ship came out of the portal, the ship has black coloring with green arms on the side's and has red eyes and mouth, the sails are white and the noise is green, I look at mantes and viper and their jaws  
are slaking in amusement.

Me: Well, all aboard!

* * *

 **(North east, Alex prove)**

Me, song and crane are walking to the place when we can find master hippo's monk spade. As we are walking I explained to song and crane about the problem at hand with the former masters and the ganmas.

Me: And that's why we need to find the masters items.

Crane: Well I'm convinced we need to find the former masters weapons or items before the ganma does.

Song: And we'll fight the ganma and kick the bandits butts.

Me: That's my girl, now let's move.

We walked to master hippos weapon before the ganma corrupt it and we found master hippos monk spade.

Me: There it is.

Song: uh hon somethings not right with this picture.

Crane: You're right song, something doesn't feel right but what do you think Alex?

Me: yeah, now you mentioned it somethings not right like in the Indiana Jones movie.

Song&crane: What?

Me: I'll explain later.

We walk towards the staff slowly to the staff, then a group of ganma jump out of the bushes with a ganma with a monk spade in hand.

Spear ganma: **Well well well, if is insist specter, so nice for you to join us.**

Me: A Ganma.

Song: So these are the ganma.

Crane: Yeah, the one that naoto defected is different than this one.

Me: Ganma's apparitions can be different in what items they hold on their clocks and they can have different personalities.

Song: Well now we heard everything.

Crane: Well, let's not stand around and talking, let's go fight them.

Me: Ok, but leave the spear ganma to me.

As I said that I pull out the eyecon and push the button on my eyecon and in the eyecon there is a S in the middle of the eyecon a dropped the eyecon into the driver and I shift to my right will my left arm closed the face of the driver and the chant  
start.

 **EYE~!**

 **LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!**

As the chant continued the specter parka ghost flew out of the driver it fly around me and I ball my fist.

Me: Hen shin (pull and push the lever)

 **KAIGON: SPECTER! READY GO! HELLBENT! PULSE-POUNDING GHOST!**

As the specter ghost landed on me, the mask came on and I yank my hoodie off and then I charge at the spear ganma and I pull out my gan gun hand and we start to clash our weapons, as we continue I start to get the upper hand but the spear ganma swat my  
feet and kick me away from him.

Me: Gah, uh man that is en impressive kick, but you haven't seen anything yet, let's go Tutankhamen.

As I said that I pull out a light blue eyecon and on the top there are two scythes on the sides with a light blue mask, I took out my specter eyecon and place Tutankhamen eyecon in the driver and then he came out of the driver in his parka ghost form,  
he's hoodie is light blue and the chest aria there is a gold and light blue pattern and on the tip there is two gold hands and he has light blue eye's in the hood.

 **LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!**

Tutankhamen: **Ok Alex.**

I give a nod and pull and push the lever.

 **KAIGON: TUTANKAMUN! TRIANGULAR PYRAMIDS! DO AS THE PHARAOH BIDS~!**

as he landed on me and the mask is on, a phone-like-snack slithers on my gan gun hand and it landed on the hand part and turns into a scythe blade and I pull the bottom part of my gan gun hand and the three fingers folded and it turned in to scythe mode,  
I charge at the ganma and he did the same we clash our weapons, but this time I got the upper hand, I slash him in the chest and sparks went flying when he is on the ground I decided to finish this.

Me: Want to finish this?

Tutankhamen: **Of course.**

As he said that I make the eye part of my weapon and made eye contact with my driver.

 **DYE KAIGON!**

 **GET HYPED PEOPLE~! GET HYPED PEOPLE~!**

As the chant continues the scythe started to glow in light blue and yellow, I slash and then a giant pyramid came behind him and at the medal of the pyramid a hold opened up and started to suck up the ganma in to the pyramid.

Me: It's time for your.

Tutankhamen: **E** x **e** c **u** t **i** o **n!** (I pull the trigger)

 **OMEGA FANG!**

As the driver said that the ganma inside the pyramid started to break apart and explode in the pyramid, I turn back into my specter form and went to master hippo's monk spade and make an eye seal on the monk spade and a burst of deep dark purple came  
out of the weapon and came out a hoodie with deep dark purple coloring and gray lining and hippo ears on the top of the hoodie and he is holding the monk spade with his strap arm and he look at me.

Master hippo: **hmm, this is new** (looks at me) **ah, so you are the one who will help protect the valley of peace with your brothers, hmm?**

Me: Yes I am master hippo.

Master hippo: **there is no need for formalities, you and I are now partners after all let's fight these demons together.**

After he said that he flew to my driver and turned into a deep dark purple eyecon with a monk spade in the middle on the mask.

Me: mission complete guys.

Crane: great, now we can go back to the pales.

Song: do we need to walk back? My feet are killing me.

Me: well why not we fly there.

After I said that I took out my Houdini eyecon out and my eyecon out of the driver and put the eyecon in and close the face and then pull and push the lever.

 **KAIGAN! HOUDINI! ANY TRICK YOU ENVISION! THE MASTER MAGICIAN!**

When the hoodie bike landed on me, crane took flight and I carry song bridle style witch making her blush and smiling and took off to the pales.

* * *

 **(North West, soul prove)**

Me, melody and monkey walked throw the forest so we can find master wolf's claw gantlets and monkey is trying to find a way to prank naoto.

Monkey: So soul, you're telling us that we half to find the former master's weapons before the ganma dose if the ganma did find the former masters weapons they can make master ganmas?

Me: you got that right master monkey.

Monkey: Ok just to make sure.

Melody: Just remember your training soul, I don't want my soul to get hurt.

Me: _Blushing_ Uh, Th-thank you m-melody.

Melody giggled at me for blushing and I am blushing harder, as we walked we spotted a group of ganmas and bandits and they are working together?

Me: Whet the? Bandits and ganma are working together?

Melody: How can this be?

Monkey: I don't know, but we half to stop them from getting the claw gantlets.

Me: Ok.

I pull out the megaulorder and my eyecon out and I put the louder on my left arm and when it strap on it make en echo noise. And I press the eyecon and.

 **STAND BY!**

Then I place the eyecon in the loader.

 **YES SIR!**

Then I twisted the loader and I pest the button on the side.

 **LOADING!**

Then techno music started to play and my parka ghost came out of the louder.

Me: Henshin. (Press the button on the top)

 **TENGON! NECORUM! MEGA ULORED! CRUSH THE INVADER!**

When the hoodie landed on top of me and my mask is on I pull my hood back and I pull my side down, we run to the group and attack them monkey and melody are handling the bandits wile I'm handling the ganma with my necrom powers.

Boar bandit: Keep fighting! And get the hooded ones gadget!

We battled them and I decided to change it up I tack out my eyecon and tack out Grimm's, press the button and put in the u-loder, I twisted it and push the button.

 **LOADING!**

When the techno music played again and a dark green hoodie with pen tips destines on the lines and two pen tips, a half book on the chest area and green rope on the ends and he has dark green eyes on he hoodie.

Grimm: **Shall we make a grand novel?**

Me: Of course, (push the little button)

 **TENGON! GRIMM! MEGAULOUED! FIGHTING PEN!**

As the chant finished the hoodie flipped and landed on me the helmet slid up to reveal a dark green eye with a book on the eye.

Me: Let's write this great fight.

Grimm: **Delightfully.**

I charged at the bandit punching and kicking him in the face and roundhouse kick him in the gut and punch him hard to knock him out, i turned to see monkey and melody are need of help so the tips on my shoulders fly out and flew to the other bandits and  
ganmas destroying the ganmas and taking out the bandits.

Me: Well, _few_ that is a lot fighting but, it will be worth it.

We head in the temple to find master wolfs claw gantlets.

Me: Now, if I was a claw gantlets where will I be?

Monkey: Maybe at the pedestal over there?

Me: (looked at the pedestal that the claw gantlets standing up.) Yes, thank you master monkey.

We walked to the gantlets and i did make a eye seal and a dark gray mist came out and a dark gray hoodie with the gantlets an the end of the short-sleeves came out and struck a pose and then looked at us.

Master wolf: **Well, well, well, if it isn't necrom the hero of aura.**

Me: Y-yes master wolf, but how did you know my name?

Master wolf: **Master oogway told us at the spirit realm and he and your brother ghost is on this spirit bout.**

Me: 'Of course' so will you join us to fight the demons, master wolf?

Master wolf: **Hmm, sure i'm getting board in the spirit realm anyway.**

So he flew to me megaulouder and turn into a dark gray eyecon on the top there is two claws crossing to each other.

Me: Whelp we're done.

Melody: Alright, let's head back to the jade pales.

Me: Ok melody, but I got a faster way.

Monkey: Oh realty? I like to see that.

I nod at master monkey as i take out the grimm eyecon and took out sunzo and click the button on the left and pleasing it on the megalouder, twisted it and press the louder button.

 **LOADING!**

When the music has played again sunzo came out and flew around and then I press the button on the top.

 **TENGON! SUNZO! MEGAULOUD! ROUD TO THE WEST!**

When the hoodie landed on me I press side button on the megalouder again.

 **DESTROY!**

Then the megaulouder started to make a boiling noise and then I push the little button on the top.

 **DIETENGON! SUNZO! OMEGAULOUD!**

When it said that a cloud appeared under our feet and lifted us and flew to the pales.

* * *

 **(The jade pales. no prove.)**

Master shifu is standing in front of the pales doors to wait his students, the dragon warrior and tigress and the three legendary warriors to return. when he hear a grunt, he look at the steers and see tigress and po on the ground out of breath.

Shefu: Welcome back tigress, dragon warrior.

Po: _Huff_ , Hey master _huff_ , hey master, where's everybody?

Before he answer that his face changed into shock and stares at the sky, tigress and po look confused and look at what there master is staring at and they see a flying ship with green arms heading to the pales crane flying with specter holding song in  
his arms with Houdini hoodie and necrom in his sunzo hoodie with him, melody and monkey on a cloud the three landed on the training ground and ghost, viper and mantes jumped out of the ship before it disappeared, the three riders took out their eyecons  
and returned to there tiger/civil forms.

Naoto: We're back master shifu. (look's at the three with shocked looks) Uh, Whats wrong?

Po: That. Was. AWESOME! Naoto where did you get that flying ship?!

Naoto: Well, I had it for a while now and i first discovered I had it is when i'm on my break back at the noodle shop.

Po: So cool.

Shifu: (snaps out of shock) So naoto did you and your brothers find the northern masters?

Naoto: Yep, I got master porcupine.

Alex: I got master hippo.

Soul: A-and I got master wolf.

Shifu: Well done you three, well you will relax for a bit then you will get bat to training train.

Everyone: Yes master shifu.

Everyone had spent the day training and then at night naoto, tigress, Alex, song, soul, and melody went into there rooms and head of to bed.

* * *

 **And done, sorry it taken this long, but it will be worth it. Oh (Rath mode on) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING READERS IN FAN FICTION, STOP TELLING ME ON MY GRAMMAR AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS ON MY GRAMMAR AND I"LL STAY OUT OF YOURS, UNDERSTAND?! (Rath mode off) Ok, i'm going to get to work on my other story's see ya, RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
